Total Drama Redo
by Alexa Molina
Summary: Chris brings in 26 new contestants to a brand new island to battle it out for 3 million dollars! Will love bloom? Will backs be stabbed? and most important, who will win? Read to find out this new installment of Total Drama
1. Newbies On The Island Part 1

_I know I should be working in high school since its been forever but I just really wanted to get this new story running. So I hope you guys like it and ill review it. And now...let's get the show on the road!_

The camera shows a boat speeding through the water then zooms in on it to show an intern driving it and Chris sitting next to him

"Welcome valued viewers, to the next installment of the Total Drama" he said throwing his arms up in the air

The boat kept moving and spraying them both with water

"For this season, we're going back to the island, but not Camp Wawanakwa, we're heading to a whole new place" he exclaimed

As he did the camera showed shots of an island with wild vegetation, waterfalls, and mountains

"This season, we will have 26 daring teens competing for our newest prize of 3 MILLION DOLLARS! All 26 of them are coming this show with the purpose of winning it, but they also know only one of them will be the last one standing holding the money" he announced eagerly, "There will be friendships, rivalries, betrayal, romance, and most importantly...DRAMA!"

"But where are these contestants you speak of Chris?" the intern asked as if he was reading a cue card

"I'm glad you asked my dear friend, for as you can see, behind me are three boats containing the 26 teens that will be competing this season, they have already been split up into their teams, but they don't know that" as he finished he gave a smirk to the camera and then he motioned the camera to the three boats behind him and Chef

The camera showed three boats colored grey, red, and light blue and the camera zoomed in on the grey boat and on the railing a boy was leaning against it with a guitar on his back, he had short black hair covered with a black hat, he was wearing a white shirt under a grey unbuttoned sweater, khaki pants and black tennis shoes, as he looked out into the ocean he took a deep breath

"Ahh, I'm loving this ocean breeze" he commented to himself

Just then a girl dropped behind him quietly and used some tweezers to pull out one of his hairs

"OW!" he yelled as she did this, "What was that for?"

He turned to see the girl and now you can see she has red wavy shoulder length hair, she has a black fedora on her head with a teal stripe, she's also wearing a teal shirt covered by her black trench coat, she's wearing black dress pants and black shoes, and on her face she has teal framed sunglasses

"Sorry friend, but I must do a background check on you" she said putting his hair on a plastic baggy

"Well that really hurt" he said

"No time for whining, now what's your name?" she asked as she put away the baggy

"Uh...I'm Ricky and you are?" Ricky asked her

"My names Jones, Lisa Jones, but now that you know that I have to kill you" she told him

"What?!" Ricky asked worriedly

"Never mind, say what do you have in that guitar case?" asked Lisa as she took it off him

"Uh...a guitar?" he answered

Lisa opened the case and inspected the guitar inside

"Hmm, your story check out, you're free to go...for now, I shall see you later comrade" Lisa said with a wave

Lisa then back flipped away to another part of the boat

"Same to you" Ricky yelled as he waved goodbye

As Lisa left the camera went to a room on the boat where a boy and girl where sitting on the bed playing with their 3DS's

"Dang it Taki, you killed my gyarados again" the boy said as he eyed his screen

They boy had spiky short brown hair, with goggles around his forehead, he was wearing a brown jacket over a black t-shirt with a red mushroom from Mario, jeans with a chain hanging on the side, on his left hand he had a single black fingerless glove, and brown tennis shoes

"Sorry Sebastian, but you're no match for my Ampharos" said Taki with a giggle

Taki had lightly tanned skin, her hair was straight and dyed pink and it was up on a pony tail, the was wearing a zipped up purple hoodie over a white shirt, black jeans and purple converses, on her right hand she had a black fingerless glove like Sebastian

"Oh yeah? Well I demand a rematch!" declared Sebastian

"Oh you are so on" replied Taki looking at him with determination

"Oh you bet it's on, it's on like Donkey Kong" he said returning her look

They both went back to playing while the camera moved to the upper deck where sitting on a table outside was a blonde girl reading a book, this girl had shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair, she had on a short sleeved button up white blouse, with a beige plaid skirt, knee high thin socks , and black flats

She kept reading her book until a brown haired boy approached her from behind, this boy was wearing a backwards red baseball cap over his short hair, he had on a brown trench coat over a yellow shirt, red pants, and black shoes

"Hi there" the boy said standing next to the table

The girl just kept on reading

"I'm Andrew, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"I'm Bianca, and yes you may sit" she answered not taking her eyes off her book

"Thanks, so are you excited about the contest?" Andrew asked

"If I weren't, would I be here?" Bianca said flatly

"Well...good point...so I was wondering, if we were to end up on the same team, would you be interested in working with me?" he asked scratching his head

"You're strategizing right now? seriously?" Bianca asked putting her book down, "We haven't even gotten to the island"

"I know, but this competition is all about numbers so it's either gather votes or be the first out" Andrew explained

"I can assure you I will not be voted out first, for the team I land on would be stupid to get rid of me and waste my great knowledge" Bianca stated

"Or they could just vote you off first for being an annoying know it all" Andrew said giving her a smug grin

"I'm done talking to you" the blonde girl said grabbing her book and leaving

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Andrew yelled after her

After that the camera went to another part of the upper deck where a girl was worriedly staring out into the ocean, she had wavy long blonde hair, she was wearing a white silk dress down to her knees, white flats, and a gold bracelet on her left wrist

"I don't know why I did this" she sighed to herself, "I don't even know what to do"

"So you signed up for this show and you don't even know how it works?" someone asked from behind her

The girl turned around startled and stared at the boy standing in front of her

"Oh...hi there" she said with a wave, "I'm Ro...Rosie...yeah Rosie and you are?" Rosie asked

"I'm Josh" he said waving back at her

Josh was wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled over his short messy silver hair, black jeans, dark blue tennis shoes, but his most weird accessory was the black mask her wore that covered his eyes

"Uh...is wearing a mask like that normal?" Rosie asked giving him a confused look

"It is for me" Josh answered flatly

"Oh...so you heard me say I didn't know how this whole thing is going to happen, is there any way you could help me learn the ropes?" she asked him with a half smile

"Sorry, in this game it's everyone for themselves, especially after the team stage" Josh said matter of fact

"THERE'S A TEAM STAGE?!" Rosie yelled freaking out, "as in other people that you have to keep happy and help so they won't hate you?"

"That's right, and if they hate you they vote you off and you lose your chance at the prize money" Josh answered

"Oh no, I didn't expect this much pressure" Rosie said as she turned pale

"Uh did you even research the show before signing up?" he asked her with a quizzical look

"Not really, I just a commercial for it and signed up" Rosie said blushing

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Josh said before walking off

"Thanks" Rosie said as she hung her head, "I'll need it"

As she looked over the railing sadly, the camera zoomed out of the grey boat and zoomed in on the red boat to show a boy sitting on the railing of the boat with a huge grin, he had on a pink suit shirt open to show a white shirt with pink pants, he had on a purple tie to go with his purple top hat over his short blonde hair, and purple shoes

"Oh man I can't wait! I just know this experience is going to be so super duper! I can hardly contain my excitement!" he shrieked

He then got off the railing and gave a spin

"I can't wait to meet the other people!" he cheered while spinning

"Pshh, amateur" someone scoffed form behind

The blonde boy looked behind him to see a boy leaning against the wall of the boat, this boy was a bit taller than him, he hard short brown hair, lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a sweater with red and black horizontal stripes, black pants and red tennis shoes

"Well aren't you ready to meet new people?" the blonde boy asked, "OH! by the way I'm Tony" he said pointing to himself

"Psh, not if they're going to act like you the whole time" the other boy said, "And name's George"

"But friends are the best thing anyone could have" Tony said happily giving another spin

"You're not going to break into song are you?" George asked giving him a worried look

"AH!...no..." said Tony as he threw the microphone he was holding over board

"Good, and by the way, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win this competition" George said assertively

"AH!"Tony gasped, "How can you say that, everyone needs a friend, and I promise you if we're in the same team we'll be the bestest friends"

George just stared at Tony who was giving him an ear to ear smile

"Yeah...good luck with that" George said as he walked away

"Hey wait up we need to hang out to be friends!" Tony yelled as he ran after him

The camera went to the top of the boat where a girl was juggling various balls skillfully, this girl was very fit, she had her long dark done up pigtails with a gold ribbon streaming down each pigtail, she was wearing a purple tank top, a sky blue short skirt, and purple flats

"Ah...I sure do miss the circus" she said as she kept juggling

She then put her juggling balls away and stood up straight on the top decks railing and she balanced herself , but she didn't notice a boy watching her

"Now watch, as the amazing Molly conquers...the tight rope" she narrated

She walked the railing with perfect balance but before reaching the railings corner she did a front flip and landed in perfect balance once more

"Woo! and the crowd goes wild!" someone yelled as they clapped

"Whoa whoa!" the sudden yell startled Molly and made her lose her balance and she was struggling to get it back

"Oh I got you!" the boy yelled before running and grabbing her hand just as she was about to fall and pulled safely to the floor

"Oh my gosh you scared me" she yelled at the boy getting up from the floor

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just cheering at how good you performed that trick" he said dusting himself off, "I'm Steven by the way but please just call me Steve, that's what my baseball friends call me"

"Well, thanks for the cheering Steve, I'm Molly" she said extending her hand to him

Steve shook her hand and grinned

"By the way" he said, "you do know that's a railing, not a tight rope right?"

"Of course I do, I was just pretending like I was back at the circus" she answered

"Oh man you come from a circus! Like with animals and clowns?" Steve asked with a grin

"Yup, maybe you've heard of it, it's my family's circus, The White Brothers Circus" Molly announced proudly

"Why that name?" he asked her

"Because my last name is White from my father's side and he and his brother created the circus" she explained

"Oh that makes sense, but no I have no heard of your circus, have you guys ever been to New York?" he asked

"Uh no can't say we have, we usually go to rural areas" Molly said as she scratched her head

"Well after seeing how good your trick was I can't imagine how good your circus must be and just off topic I must say you have a very nice body" Steve complimented her

Molly blushed a deep red

"Uh, thanks" she said

"No problem, you did give me a nice shot of your butt when you almost fell hehe" Steve teased

SMACK!

Molly smacked Steve hard on his face

"Pervert!" she yelled as she stormed off

"Damn, that escalated quickly" he said rubbing his now sore cheek

The camera then switched to a room in the boat with two girls, one was sitting on the bed holding a doll that resembled her, and the other one was pacing around the room the one sitting on the bed had shoulder length wavy black hair with part of it covering the left side of her face, her hair also had light purple streaks, she was wearing a black tank top, a light purple skirt with black leggings under it going down to her thighs, light purple converse, and purple fingerless gloves

"May I ask why you are pacing so much?" she asked the other girl not looking up from her doll

The other girl stopped and just turned to shoot her a glare, this girl had her long straight blonde hair covered by a black beanie, a black shirt under a red leather jacket, red and orange striped pants, and black shoes

"Because freak girl, I have to keep my mind focused for the upcoming challenge" the blonde answered

"What makes you so sure there's even going to be a challenge?" the other girl asked stoically, "And by the way...I'm Caroline, not freak girl"

"Hello? This is Total Drama, Chris always throws a challenge when everyone arrives, and I don't care who you are" the blonde answered with a snarky tone

"Well may I ask who you are?" Caroline asked giving the other girl a blank stare

"Uh..whatever, I'm Penelope and all you need to know is get in my way and you'll be on the boat of losers sooner than you think"

"Well with that attitude you'll have a hard time getting your team to keep you Penelope" Caroline said as she began to make a new doll

"Ha! Yeah right, if my teammates think that getting rid of me will benefit the team they got it all wrong, I've got strength and smarts" Penelope scoffed

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Caroline said before murmuring "I just hope I'm not in your team"

"What was that?" Penelope asked angry

"Nothing" Caroline answered as she kept working on her new doll that now began to look like Penelope

The camera zoomed out of their room to the dining room of the boat where a boy was sneakily crawling next to the table to avoid being seen, after making sure no one was watching he grabbed an Elvis Presley commemorative plate from a shelf, this boy had short messy black hair with teal streaks going through it, he wore sunglasses, a leather jacket over a navy blue polo, grey jeans, and navy blue shoes

He gave a huge grin as he watched the plate

"Oh yeah, this will be worth something" he said before going to hide it in his jacket

Before he could hide it though somebody grabbed his hand and pulled him up

"What are you doing idiot?" the guy who caught him asked

"Uhh nothing?" said the other boy obviously lying

The boy who caught him was wearing a white hoodie with a lightning in the middle, brown jeand, and white shoes

"Please don't turn me in, I can't go back to juvie" said the first boy looking scared

"Maybe I should tell on you cause you're so stupid" Said the second boy, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Mark" the boy with the sunglasses answered

"Hmmm whatever, I'm Chris but I don't like that name so I go by Scamps and you better call me that if you know what's good for you" Scamps threatened as he let Mark go

"Uh...ok?" Said Mark rubbing the wrist Scamps was holding

"What's going on here?" asked a girl as she joined the boys

This girls was wearing a bright blue tank top, short jean shorts, black combat boots, her long black hair was done up in a ponytail and her bangs covered her right eye

"This idiot was trying to steal from the boat" Scamps informed her

"Oh...well whatever" said the girl with a shrug

"WHAT?!" shouted Mark and Scamps

"What do you mean whatever? He was stealing!" yelled Scamps

"Yeah but it doesn't affect us does it?"she asked

"Exactly! Thank you! I'm Mark by the way" Mark said as he extended his hand at her

"Uh...I'm Crystal nice to meet you" the girls said shaking his hand before turning to Scamps

"I'm Scamps, and you're both idiot!" he yelled before storming out of the dining room

"Well he has issues" Mark said

"You got that right" Crystal added

The camera then zoomed out of the red boat and panned towards the last boat which was the blue one, it zoomed in on a girl sitting on the top deck holding a puppet in her likeness, she was wearing an ankle length yellow sundress, with a denim jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, on her feet were brown sandals, her light brown hair was neck length and wavy and parted to the side, she was currently talking to her puppet that was wearing everything she was and the hair matched as well

"Well Marissa Jr. looks like we're in for the summer of a lifetime" the girl told her puppet

"Just remember to focus on the game Marissa" the puppet said in a squeakier version of Marissa's voice

"Don't worry I will Marissa Jr." Marissa told the puppet with a smile

"That's so cool! How do you make her talk! Totally epic!" said another girl bouncing happily around Marissa

"Oh hi" Marissa greeted the second girl, "You are?"

"Oh I'm Vanessa nice to meet you Marissa and Marissa Jr." Vanessa said while shaking their hands wildly

Vanessa had long red hair done up in pigtails, she had light skin, she was wearing and orange polo shirt, a white silk skirt down to her mid-thigh, and orange converse

"Nice to meet you too Vanessa" Marissa said

"So tell me, how do you the voice for Marissa Jr.? It sounds so cool" Vanessa asked eagerly

"Well you see, I have been practicing ventriloquism so long that I can now mimic anyone's voice after I hear it" explained Marissa

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked

"What do you mean?" Marissa repeated sounding exactly like Vanessa

"Wicthcraft!" yelled Vanessa running around the corner and hiding

"_If she believed it, it'll so easy to win this" _Vanessa thought to herself

The camera showed Marissa again giving a small giggle

"Well, I guess we'll be arriving soon" said Marissa Jr.

"I'm so excited!" Marissa cheered

The camera panned over, to a lower deck where a boy was watching some dolphins leap out of the water, he had curly brown hair under a green beanie, he had a yellow long sleeve shirt under a green short sleeve shirt with a brown dog paw print on it, khaki pants, and brown tennis shoes

"Hi Mr. Dolphin! I hope this migration was good for you!" the boy yelled at a dolphin, "Man I hope I meet lots of new animals"

"Can they understand you?" asked a boy next to him that was doing karate movements

This boy had on a red sleeveless gi with a yellow belt, he had a golden dragon on the back of his shirt, short spiky black hair, and he was barefoot

"Uh no...but I don't mind talking to them" explained the first boy

"Oh ok then, I'm Shang by the way nice to meet you" the second boy said as he did a roundhouse kick

"Hi Shang, I'm Luis and I'm glad to meet you too" responded the first boy ducking under Shang's kick

"I am so pumped for this contest, how about you Luis?" Shang asked as he did more karate movements

"Oh definitely, I can't wait to meet all the cute little animals" said Luis with a huge smile

"Let me guess...you love animals" said Shang

"Oh how can anyone not, they're so cute, sure some are dangerous but only if you hurt them first" explained Luis

"Well my creature loving friend, I think we might be teammates" said Shang looking out into the sea

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Luis

"Well I see to boats going the same way we are and we're almost at that island over there" explained Shang pointing to the red and grey boat then to an upcoming island

"Hmm I see what you mean, well I'll be glad to work with you friend" said Luis extending a hand to Shang

"Same here little buddy" said Shang shaking Luis's hand with a firm grip

The camera then panned away from them to another girl who was sitting on the railing facing the water, she had brown hair done into twin braids that draped over her shoulders under a cowboy hat, she had light skin and a fit body, she wore a red plaid shirt which she had tied up to under her breasts to show her midriff, tight jeans, and brown cowboy boots , she also had some freckles on her cheeks

"Well don't that view beat all?" she asked herself, "I hope this here contest is full of action and fun, I can't wait to start those challenges"

"Boy you said it Betsy" said another coming out of a door under a sign labeled "Kitchen"

"Oh Peggy thanks goodness you're here, look at this here view" The first girl known as Betsy said

"Wow pretty" said the second girl known as Peggy as she joined Betsy at the railing

Peggy was a tall plump girl, she had on a red shirt with the words "Cool Cat" written on it, khaki pants, and brown shoes, her neck length light brown hair was down with the exception that a portion of it was used to make a side pony tail

As they two girls continued to enjoy the view the camera panned into that door labeled kitchen, which in fact showed a kitchen with a girl in it throwing random ingredients into a pot and other ingredients towards the walls without looking away from her pot or ingredient labels, behind her were two boy covering themselves from the incoming ingredients

"Yes, this will be most perfect!" the girl cheered to herself as she threw some pepper in the pot

This girl had chocolate brown skin, her black hair was done up in a pony tail that drooped over her left shoulder, she wore a green shirt, dark brown pant, white shoes, a white apron over her clothes, and a chef's hat on her head

"I Jennifer will prove myself to the all mighty Chef Hatchet as a great chef" she claimed as she held up a spatula before she went back to throwing ingredients

"Uh...miss Jennifer? Would you be so kind as to stop throwing ingredient at us?" one of the boys asked Jennifer

"WHAT?!" yelled Jennifer before she turned to glare at the boys but mainly at the one who had asked the question

"Well it's only that me and what was your name again?" the first boy asked the second boy

The first boy hard short blonde hair, a white loose tank top, knee length beige shorts, and black tennis shoes, he also had almost pale white skin and he looked really thin

"I'm soldier Al at your service" the second boy answered as he saluted the first boy and Jennifer

"Right, and I'm Billy" said the first boy pointing at himself

The second boy known as Al had short messy dark brown hair but you almost couldn't see it do to the fact that on his head he wore a green camouflage helmet with the straps hanging, a white tank top, green camouflage pants with the ankles part tucked into his brown combat boots

"I don't care who you are, you do not interrupt me while I am cooking!" Jennifer shouted at them

Right there the pot she had been mixing ingredients into started to boil

"Ooo it's ready" Jennifer squealed as she ran back to the stove and turned it off

The two boys got up and joined her at the stove

"Hmm, it smells quite good, mind if we have a taste?" asked Billy

"Ugh sure, but please back off a little dude you really stink" said Jennifer plugging her nose and handing him and Al a spoon with what she had made in the pot which looked like a cloudy brown fluid

"Thank you ma'am" saluted Al as he grabbed a spoon

"Enjoy" said Jennifer

Billy and Al looked at each other before they put their spoons into their mouths but as soon as they did their faces contorted due to how horrible it tasted, immediately both boys spit out what they had eaten and ran out of the kitchen gagging

"Hmm, guess it wasn't ready" said Jennifer scratching her head, "maybe it needs more pepper"

She was about to grab the pepper when the boat's air horn blew

The camera then changed to a dock where the three boats stopped at and put the walk ways where the contestants walked out of their respective boats and gathered with Chris with the people they had traveled with

Chris gave them all a huge smile before he spoke

"Welcome campers to Total Drama Redo" he shouted throwing his arms in the air

**Theme Song." I Want To Be Famous"**

After the theme song played all the contestants were giving Chris a confused look

"What just happened?" asked Luis

Chris then put his arms down before he spoke once more

"Oh nothing, that was just our cut to the theme song" he explained

"Hmmm...quite a suspicious way to do it if you ask me" pointed out Lisa

"Well what do you know?" Chris asked, "Moving on, welcome campers to the newest season of Total Drama, you have all been picked to compete for the fabulous prize of 3 million dollars!"

The contestants cheered at this announcement

"Now, I'm pretty certain you are all familiar with how things work in this show, but just for our first time viewers I'll explain" Chris said before clearing his throat

"Basically, we will put you all to the test in the most grueling, toughest, nastiest challenges, if a team loses they will meet me at the Camp Fire Ceremony where the team will vote and the person with the most votes will leave the island immediately empty handed"

The contestants nodded to show they understood

"What are these teams you may ask?" The devilish host asked them with a smug grin

"I'm gonna guess the people that were with us on the boat we came here in?" Bianca said

"Well...way to spoil it" said Chris as he narrowed his eyes at her, "But you are correct, I hope you liked your shipmates, since you'll be spending the summer until one of two things happen, one you get voted off or two you make the merge"

"Which I totally will" scoffed Penelope

"Get voted out? Yeah you sure will" said George from behind her

Penelope just glared at him then stomped on his foot with her own

"Ow!" yelled George

"Anyway...it's time to take roll, if you were on the grey boat please get together and make any sound to let me know you're here when I call your name" instructed Chris as he pulled out a clip board

"Andrew!"

"Here" said Andrew shuffling a deck of cards

"Rosie!"

"Present" she answered meekly

"Sebastian"

"Here and ready to get my game on!" exclaimed Sebastian

"Lisa"

"My cover has been blown!" Lisa shrieked as she tried to hide herself behind a tree

"Ricky"

"Right here Chris" Ricky answered

"Taki"

"I'm here!" Taki said as she jumped up and down

"Ms. Spoils it I mean Bianca?"

"Here and rude" Bianca said adjusting her glasses

"And lastly Josh"

He got no response

"Josh! Where are you?" Chris yelled

"I'm right here" Josh said appearing behind Chris

"Oh my god!" Chris yelled as he was startled, "Don't do that, now go join your team"

"Will do" Josh said as he joined the rest of the group he had traveled with

"You all will be making up the first team known as...The Hunting Wolfs!" Chris announced

With a ping a grey icon with a wolf head appeared over them as they all cheered for their new name

"Now, people from the red boat huddle up" Chris instructed

"Caroline!"

"Here" she responded stoically

"Mark!"

"Right here my man" Mark said with a wave

"Tony!"

"Here and feeling super duper!" Tony cheered

"George!"

"Here and feeling annoyed" he said glaring at Tony

"Molly!"

"Whoopee!" Molly yelled as she gave a back flip

"Steve!"

"Here and ready to meet the ladies" he said flexing

"Crystal!"

"Here" she answered simply

"And...Chris?"

"It's SCAMPS!" Scamps yelled feeling aggravated

"Like I care" Chris said rolling his eyes, "Now, you from the red boat will make up the second team that will from now on be known as...The Ferocious Bears!"

With another ping a red icon with a side view of a growling bear appeared over them

"That's a pretty cool name" Molly mentioned

"It's sure is, it's super duper" Tony cheered throwing his hat in the air

"Now for the last group, the people on the blue boat please huddle together" Chris said

"Vanessa!"

"Yippee!" she yelled as she gave a twirl

"Shang!"

"Here and ready to compete!" he yelled punching the air

"Luis!"

"Here and ready to meet the cute animals!" Luis said

"Al!"

"Reporting for duty sir!" Al yelled while saluting

"Peggy!"

"I'm here Chris" she said softly

"Betsy!"

"Right here sugar cube" Betsy answered as she played with her lasso

"Marissa!"

"Chris!" she yelled back mimicking his voice then giggling

"Not funny...Billy!"

"Nice to meet ya'll" Billy said with a wave

"And Jennifer!"

"I'm here, and where's Chef?" she asked angrily

"Sadly Chef won't be here this season" Chris explained

"WHAT!? But he's the whole point of watching this show!" Jennifer said

"Actually that's me" Chris retorted glaring at her, "Now join your group"

"Fine" Jennifer said in a sulky tone

"Ok, so the group from the blue boat will make up our third and last team, and they will be known as...The Killer Whales!" Chris shouted with glee

With a final ping, a light blue icon of a breaching whale appeared over them

"So now that we went over the rules and set up the teams...what say we kick off the first challenge?" Chris asked the teens smiling smugly

"Bring it on" challenged Penelope

"We can totally win" said Ricky

"You'll have to beat us first" scoffed Shang

"Well, great to see you're all excited for this" said Chris, "For this challenge you will have to find you campsites first, and once you arrive the challenge will be there waiting for you all"

"But where might we find these campsites?" asked Rosie softly

"I'm glad you asked Rosie" answered Chris, "You will all follow these maps to your campsite, Wolfs you're in the West, Bears are in the North, and Whales are in the East"

As he said this he threw a map to Andrew, Penelope, and Vanessa

"Oh for whoever caught the map, congratulations you three are team captains" Chris announced

"WHAT!?" yelled Scamps, "How is that even a fair way to decide?! I should be this teams captain!"

"Well you're not so get over it, now teams you better hurry because the later you start the challenge the darker it'll get" Chris instructed

All the teams nodded in agreement

"Ok, well on your marks...get set...GO!" Chris shouted

With that all three team ran into the forest in different directions, then the camera focused back on Chris

**(Conclusion)**

"Well there you have it valued viewers! This season has started and so has the first challenge, which team will lose? And who will they send home? Find out next time in Total...Drama...Redo!" Chris shouted throwing his arms in the air

_Author's Note- Finally I managed to rewrite this after the first site deleted it, but I don't mind it too much since it allowed me to change things I didn't like the first time I wrote this, so I hope you all like it so far and I hope to have the next part up really soon so please read and review if you please =D_


	2. Newbies On The Island Part 2

_A/N- Well I got some nice feedback on this story so I decided to keep working on it =D_

Chris was seen standing on the dock of the new island before he flashed a wide grin to the camera

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redo!" Chris shouted as he threw his hands in the air, "last time, we met the new cast of 26 teens that will be competing this season for the extravagant prize of three..million...dollars!

The screen showed a picture of a silver briefcase filled with money

"When the campers arrived, they were already in their teams that are known as, the Hunting Wolfs, the Ferocious Bears, and the Killer Whales" he explained

As Chris named the teams, a shot of the teams and their team symbol appeared on screen

"We left off with them heading to find their campsites to begin their first challenge" Chris said as he walked along the dock, "Which team will lose? And who will be the first person voted off? Find out right now on...Total...Drama...Redo!

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

The team was walking through the wide and green forest which looked very wild and untamed, Andrew and Lisa were leading the group as Andrew held the map as he tried to read it, in the middle were Bianca, Rosie, and Ricky, and the falling behind were Taki and Sebastian due to them using their 3Ds

"Ok...this map says that in the direction we're heading there should be a large spot with no trees meaning we left the forest" said Andrew looking at the map

"A large clearing huh? Then my mission is to find that clearing!" Lisa shouted before climbing up a tree and leaping away

"Wait don't go you could get lost!" Andrew yelled

As Andrew saw in the direction Lisa had left he sighed as Bianca approached him

"Well, looks like we are teammates after all" Bianca said

"Yup, bet you wish you had taken my offer in the boat huh?" Andrew asked her smugly as they kept walking

"Don't get so big headed, I don't see any of the others coming to ask to work with you" Bianca responded

"It's like you said, we barely got to the island, anything can happen" Andrew retorted before walking away from her

"Hmph" Bianca growled as she followed him

The camera then panned to the group behind them

"Man, this island is so big" said Ricky as he looked at his surroundings

Rosie looked around as well but she looked nervous

"It is quite terrifying" said Rosie with a gulp

"Are you kidding?" asked Ricky, "this place is amazing!"

"I'm...ju-just...n-not...quite used to this setting" Rosie stuttered

"Don't worry, you have seven people with you that will have your back" said Ricky putting a hand on her shoulder

"Really? Because I only count five people here" said Taki as she and Sebastian caught up with them

"What?" asked Andrew looking back as his team

True as she said, Andrew counted six people in the group including himself

"Ok, I know Lisa left, but where is Josh?" asked Andrew

"Right here" said Josh standing behind Andrew

"OH CRAP!" shouted Andrew, "Don't do that"

"As you wish" said Josh as he went to stand next Taki

"Ok you all, let's stick together...well...except for Lisa of course" instructed Bianca

The team just kept on walking

* * *

**Confessional**

**Andrew-** Ok, I like my team, but not when Lisa just disappears and Josh appears out of no where

**Rosie- **I'm not quite used to the...how do you say..."camping" scenario...but at least this team seems to have some very kind people

**Lisa- **(She's talking into her wrist watch) I have infiltrated the island and began what they are calling a "contest" with my "team" according to some research, an alliance is the key to succeding in this game, I shall have to make one

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

The Bears weren't having an easier time navigating the forest with Scamps and Penelope bickering

"All I'm saying is that I'm obviously the better choice for team captain!" Scamps shouted

"And all I'm saying is...get out of my face before I pound YOURS in!" Penelope snapped back

Behind them, George and Tony were having a conversation of their own

"Listen, leave me alone kid" George said

"But I told you, we're going to be the best of friends" Tony said with a wide grin

"And I told YOU! I don't want friends!" George shouted

"Is it me or do these arguments sound very alike?" Mark asked Crystal, both were walking behind their four bickering teammates

"You know...they kinda do" said Crystal with a giggle

"So random question...why did you join the show?" Marked asked her

"Oh...well you know...for the money" said Crystal with a nervous laugh

"Oh ok, sounds good" Mark responded

"So why did you join?" asked Crystal

"Me? I joined because my parents said I needed to be somewhere where I couldn't steal" Mark explained

"So...why do you steal?" Crystal asked

"Because I'm a kleptomaniac, but please don't tell the others" Mark said in a whisper

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Crystal assured him

As they kept walking the camera panned from them to Molly and Steve and Molly was glaring at him

"Hey Molly" Steve said sounding worried

Molly's response was just a glare

"Ok I get it, you're mad at me...I just want to apologize for making that comment about your butt" Steve said sincerely

Molly couldn't help but drop the glare and let him catch up so they'd be walking side by side

"Fine...I forgive you...but if you ever say anything like that I will personally slap the snot out of you" Molly threatened

"You got it, I will never say anything like that" Steve said smiling at her

"Thank you" said Molly

Behind the whole team Caroline was just walking holding her doll

"We don't need them do we?" she asked her doll

Caroline brought the doll up to her ear

"Yeah, we don't" she said as she walked off following her team

* * *

**Confessional**

**Penelope- **Augh, that Scamps kid is really driving my patience, I will not tolerate any loss from this pathetic team, but if we were to lose, that wouldn't be so bad today

**George- **Why did Tony decide to deem me his best friend? Although...allies are good to have in this game, especially in a team of nine, so this may not be so bad

**Tony- **Every time I watched total drama there was always people fighting, I want to change that, I want to make a lot of friends while I'm out here and keep chaos from breaking out, and what better way than to make friends with my teammates, and George seems pretty cool

* * *

**Killer Whales**

The blue team was walking trough the thick vegetation like the other teams, but unlike the other teams they weren't fighting

"Man this is like so cool!" said Marissa as she looked at some blue flowers blooming on the ground

Vanessa was swinging from tree to tree until she reached Marissa and then she began to walk next to her

"Hi there! Remember me?" asked Vanessa

"Oh totally, you're the girl that freaked out on me" Marissa said

"She's a nut job" Marissa Jr. added

"I'm not a nut job...but I may be a killer" Vanessa said leaning her head

Marissa and the puppet looked at the red headed girl with a scared expression

"Heehee, just kidding" Vanessa said

"Oh thanks goodness" Marissa responded wiping sweat off her forehead

"Hey there girls" Shang said joining them

"Hello" Marissa said

"Hi there bud" Vanessa greeted shaking his hand

"Are you all stoked for this contest as much as I am?" the Japanese boy asked them

"Sure am, and in fact, I just got a crazy idea" Vanessa announced as she skipped next to Marissa and Shang

"What is it?" asked Marissa

Vanessa then wrapped her arms around Shang and Marissa and pulled them close

"The three of us should work together and make an alliance" Vanessa whispered to them

"Ooo, I like that idea" Marissa said happily

"I like it too" Shang agreed

"Great, but we don't tell anyone" Vanessa kept whispering

"Got it" said Marissa and Shang together

A bit behind them were Jennifer and Luis

"Look, I know you're sad, but Chef not being here isn't that bad" Luis said the sad Jennifer

"What?!" shouted Jennifer, "Not that bad!? How dare you?!"

"Well I'm sorry but since Chef isn't here, it means that we don't have to eat his nasty food" Luis said

"How dare you speak of his fine cuisine that way!?" snapped Jennifer, "He was an artist of food"

Jennifer then growled and walked away from him, Luis simply sighed and kept walking, then the camera showed Betsy, Peggy, Al, and Billy walking together

"I'm so glad we're on the same team Betsy, this is going to be so much fun" Peggy cheered

"Boy you said it Peggy, this here island sure is different than the farm" Betsy responded looking at the trees

"And we have a soldier on the team" said Peggy pointing at Al, "We'll be sure to win the challenges"

"Thank you for the compliment fellow teammate, I hope to not let you down" Al said while saluting

"Well I hope the challenge is fun" added Billy

The other three looked at him then plugged their noses

"Uhh, no offense partner, but you smell worse than a wet dog on a hot summer day" Besty said

"Yeah...what she said" added Peggy

"Listen soldier, apperance is everything, you must shower once we arrive at camp got it?" instructed Al

"You got it" said Billy

The group then walked off to catch up with their team

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vanessa- **Ha, these two are so clueless, I knew my plan would work

**Marissa- **Vanessa and Shang are so nice, I'm so glad I'm making friends

**Jennifer- **How can they cut Chef out of the show? Chef works his butt off to make these challenges and the food happen and he gets cut instead of Chris?! How dare you producers!

**Betsy- **I ain't never been out of the farm before, so to be here is mighty exciting, I'm also glad I got a gal pal named Peggy to keep me company, we talked on the boat ride here and we just hit it off

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

The team kept walking and George grabbed Tony and slowed down a little until he was side to side with Steve and he grabbed him with his other hand, then he pulled both boys so they would be walking behind the whole team then he pulled them close so he could whisper to them

"Ok, listen fellas, I think we need to work together" explained George

"You want to work with me?" asked Tony with a wide smile

George rolled his eyes before putting on a smile and looking at him

"Well you did say we were best friends right?" George reminded him

"Of course" said Tony

"Wait, so what are you talking about here?" Steve asked

"We need to form an alliance so we can get majority and take over this team so we can make merge and final three" said George

"Hey, if it means we get to hang out with all the fine ladies in this team for a long time then count me in" Steve said with a thumbs up

"Great, so what about you Tony? You in?" George asked Tony

"I'll be happy to help my best friend, this will be so super duper!" Tony cheered

"Shhh!" George said, "We have to keep this alliance a secret"

"Then maybe you should talk somewhere more private" said Caroline stoically as she walked past them

"Crap" said George, "If we lose, she has to go first"

"No problem here" said Steve

"Ok" said Tony

Caroline then walked up to Crystal and Mark

"Hello there" she greeted

"Oh hey...uh...sorry what was your name again?" asked Mark

"It's Caroline" she answered as she fixed her doll's hair

"Are you nervous about the first challenge?" Crystal asked her

"Not quite, I feel it'll be a simple one" Caroline responded

"Oh, that's good then" said Mark looking at Crystal who just gave a shrug

Molly then cartwheeled towards them

"I hope it's an athletic one" she said as she landed her last cartwheel

"Whatever challenge it is, we better not lose!" shouted Penelope at them

"Geez, what's her deal?" Molly whispered to them

"I think it's best we don't ask" whispered back Crystal

Both girls just giggled as the kept walking

Scamps was walking ahead of all of them until he moved a tree branch aside and saw the base of the mountain

"Hey losers, I think I found it!" he yelled at his team

The rest of the team joined him and they saw the base of the mountain

"What makes you think this is it?" asked Tony

"Oh I don't know, maybe the pole with our team symbol on it, with an envelope attached to it labeled challenge 1, and the crates right there?" said Scamps with sarcasm

"Good job Scamps, we 're ahead! super duper!" shouted Tony as he ran towards the crates

The rest of the team followed Tony to the crates

"And you're supposed to be the captain?" Scamps told Penelope as she walked by

" " said Penelope through her teeth as she walked into the campsite

Molly grabbed the envelope attached to the pole

"What does it say?" asked Steve

Molly opened the envelope and then began to read

"Welcome to your campsite Ferocious Bears, now it's time to put your skills to the test, build a shelter worthy of living in and the you will earn one of two immunities, build the worst one and you will face elimination with me, HINT: Use the crates that were placed in your campsite" Molly read

"Ok then, we know what to do now, let's get those crates open!" ordered Penelope

They all grouped up at the crates and began to try to open them, while trying to open one, Tony's hand slipped and he hit himself in the face and fell to the ground

"Ow...this may take a while" he said rubbing his now sore face

* * *

**Confessional**

**Penelope- **We better not lose this challenge! But if we do...that smug idiot Scamps will be leaving

**Molly- **(She's juggling balls) Well...not exactly the challenge I was expecting but I guess building a shelter is important

**Steve- **This is perfect! I am so strong we'll win this no problem

**Scamps- **No way am I letting us win this challenge, I need to prove what a crappy leader the loser Penelope is, and once I make us lose, she'll be out of here

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

The grey team was still beign led by Andrew who was reading the map when suddenly Lisa swung from a branch and landed perfectly in front of Andrew

"Whoa...Oh hey Lisa, were you able to find our campsite?" Andrew asked

"Affirmative captain! It's a small way past these trees" Lisa answered poiting at some trees to their right

"Well that narrows it down" said Bianca sarcastically

"Hey at least she found it, good job Lisa" said Andrew as he followed the path Lisa pointed out

"No problem" said Lisa

Lisa then jumped up to the trees and jumped down at the back ot the team in front of Taki and Sebastian and took away their 3ds's

"Hey give it back!" Sebastian shouted trying to reach for his game

"Yeah I was just about to beat him!" Taki added

"Ha you wish" Sebastian laughed

"Both of you listen, I have a proposition for you" Lisa said

"What is it?" Taki asked

"I researched this show and I saw that the way to get far in this game is to make an alliance, and I think the three of us can get far and I can accomplish my mission of winning this contest" Lisa explained to them

"Hmm...it would be nice to get far like in video game levels...I'm in!" announced Sebastian throwing his hand in the air

"Perfect, and what say you Taki?" Lisa asked looking at the pink haired girl

"Uh...sure, if my friend is in then so am I" said Taki

"Thank you both, now I shall go but I will speak to you later" Lisa said before grabbing a tree branch and flipping to the front of the team

"Did she just steal our 3ds's?" Sebastian asked tilting his head

"I think so" said Taki

Both of them just sighed and kept walking

**(Confessional)**

**Lisa**\- (Holding a list) Get an alliance...check (She checks something off)

**Sebastian- **Woo! This is awesome, I have an alliance already with my new friend Taki and that cool spy girl

**Taki- **Ok, I like the whole alliance to get far thing, but I noticed Lisa that her 'mission' is to win this contest, and I can't help but feel like she'll toss us aside when she doesn't need us, but I will not leave my new bestie Sebastian alone

The team walked for a while when suddenly they reached two trees shaped into and arch, when they walked in they stepped into a large clearing, they saw a pole with their team logo too, with the envelope marked challenge, and they also saw crates and Josh who had opened them and was building a wall

"Oh...hey guys" Josh said as he hammered two wooden planks together

"How did you get here before us? You were right behind us" said Ricky looking back

"I took a shortcut" Josh said simply as he grabbed another board, "you guys should read the envelope"

Taki walked up to the pole and grabbed the envelope and opened it up

"What does it say?" asked Bianca

"Welcome to your campsite Hunting Wolfs, now it's time to put your skills to the test, build a shelter worthy of living in and the you will earn one of two immunities, build the worst one and you will face elimination with me, HINT: Use the crates that were placed in your campsite" Taki read out loud

"Ok Wolfs! We got our instructions and thanks to Josh we have a lead, so let's finish this shelter!" Bianca instructed

They team quickly ran to their crates and began opening them

* * *

**Confessional**

**Josh- **It's simple, I get them a lead, they see me as a usefull asset to the team

**Ricky- **That kid Josh may be scary looking with his mask and all, but he's really came through for us today

* * *

**Killer Whales**

The team was beign led by Vanessa who was swinging on a vine

"Wee!" she shouted as she swung

"Umm...wouldn't we find our campsite easier if you read the map?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that silly?" Said Vanessa as she dropped to the ground

"The fun is, where we win and don't have to send someone home" answered Jennifer

"Well I don't know about y'all, but Vanessa makes that swinging thing look mighty fun" said Betsy grabbing a vine of her own

"Want to race?" Vanessa asked eagerly

"You bet I do missy" said Betsy

Both girls held on to their vines as they climbed a tree before swinging ahead of the team

"Tha girls is crazy" Jennifer whispered to Marissa

"Don't talk about my bestie like that, she's just having fun" replied Marissa with a giggle

"I thought I was your best friend" said Marissa Jr.

"Oh I'm sorry" Said Marissa hugging her puppet

Jennifer just gave Marissa an awkward look as they kept on walking

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vanessa-** Yeah I'm not crazy, but these guys don't know that, and crazy people make friends easily and they never get targeted unless they go over crazy and mess up, but I won't do that and get far, and first off, I need an alliance

**Jennifer- **Why did I get put in the team with the crazies?

* * *

The team had been walking for a while and they had all decided to stop for a break

"Ok, how are we supposed to find an a waterfall in this island?" asked Shang as he leaned agaisnt a tree

Luis was sitting on a log when he suddenly got an idea and stood up, he then cupped his mouth with his hands and began to make chattering noises

"What are you doing Luis?" Peggy asked

"You'll see" answered Luis before making more chattering noises

As soon as he finished, chipmunks, skunks, squirrels, birds, and a deer gathered around the team

"Ah! They're going to kill us!" yelled Vanessa as she slapped at a bird that had landed on her head

"Hehe, they're not going to hurt us, they're going to help us find our campsite" Luis explained as he held a chipmunk in his hand

"How do you reckon they'll do that?" Betsy asked

"Like this" Luis said

He then faced the animals and began chattering to them as he made hand signals to represent a waterfall and when he finished all the small creatures began running to the left of where the team was resting

"Quick, we have to follow them!" ordered Luis as he ran away

The team quickly followed the creatures for a while when they suddenly began to hear running water

"Ok, are we seriously trusting these animals to take us to our campsite?" Peggy asked stumbling as she ran

"These creatures know the island better than anyone, why shouldn't we trust them" Luis yelled looking back at her

After some more running they ran through a pair of trees to a plot of land next to a waterfall, on the land was a pole with their team icon, the challenge envelope, and crates, they read envelope and they had the same nstructions as the other two teams

"All right team-a-roonies, let's get our shelter up!" Vanessa shouted as she stood on a crate

"Yes ma'am!" said Al saluting her

They whole team quickly opened their crates and they began building together

* * *

**Confessional**

**Luis- **See? Animals are amazing and they're always there in a time of need

**Al- **I shall not disappoint my team, we will win this challenge

**Vanessa- **Ok, Luis being able to talk to animals could be a problem, but at this moment, it could be useful for our team if we have a challenge to do with animals

* * *

Vanessa and Marissa were now tying vines they collected around wood to keep it together

"I don't know if these vines will be strong enough" Marissa said as she tied a knot

"Don't worry Marissa, we will use a lot of vines to make sure it doesn't break" Vanessa assured

"Need some help?" asked Luis

"Sure pal" grinned Vanessa

Soon they had shaped a wall

"Ok, we have a wall" announced Shang as he held it up

"We got another one one coming your way" Betsy said as she and Peggy lifted a wall they had made

"Now let's get these two tied together" said Al as Shang and Peggy held the walls up

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

This team had manged to put up three walls and George was working a part of the roof when Tony approached him

"Hey Georgie" Tony said with a wave

"Don't call me that please" George said as he worked

"Oops hehe, sorry I guess you're not ready for a nickname yet, want some help?" the blonde boy asked

"Uh...I may come to regret it but sure" George said with a sigh

"YAY!" Tony cheered as he knelt down next to him

George cringed at the yell and just rolled his eyes as he and Tony worked

The camera then changed to show Caroline sitting by a tree making a doll, currently she was adding blonde yarn as hair

"Hey!" shouted Penelope as she put a wooden plank down and walked towards Caroline

Caroline simply looked up at her

"Can I help you?" she asked her blonde teammate

"Uh yes, why in the heck are you not helping us with the shelter?" Penelope asked irritated

"I simply thought that due to not being as strong as the boys or you, I would just be in the way" Caroline answered going back to work on her doll

"Listen, I will not allow any slackers in my team, so you either get up and help, or you get a one way ticket to the Playa De Losers" snapped Penelope

Caroline simply sighed as she put her doll down and got up and walked over to were Steve was tying two walls together

"Hello Steve, how may I help you?" Caroline asked

"Oh hey creepy girl, can you hold the walls while I tie these vines around them?" Steve said

"I will try" Caroline said as she held the wall from one side and tried to reach the other one

"Don't worry, I will help you" Molly said as she held up the other two walls

"Thanks" said Caroline smiling at her

"All right, got this tied, thank you ladies" Steve said

"We got all the walls, is the roof ready idiots?" Scamps asked George and Tony

"Hey, don't call us idiots when you've done nothing to help build this" George said as he and Tony pulled their part of the roof together

"Hey! I was supervising idiot!" Scamps retorted

"Sure you were" George said sarcastically

"Hey, where are Mark and Crystal?" asked Tony

"I don't know" said Molly looking around

* * *

**Confessional**

**George- **That Scamps guys is really starting to annoy me, if he calls me an idiot one more time I'm seriously going to maim him

**Scamps- **Of course I'm not helping, I have to make us lose so I can get rid of Penelope

* * *

Mark and Crystal were sitting a bit far off in the forest with wooden planks laying around

"Ready to build this thing?" Mark asked eyeing the wood

"Sure, we should hurry before our team gets mad at us for taking forever" said Crystal as she was gathering vines

"Hmm, I wonder why this island is so wild" pondered Mark as he gathered vines as well

"You know, I noticed that too" Crystal said kneeling down on the floor

"I guess it's not that big of a deal, let's just get to work" said Mark kneeling next to her

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

The team had finished all their walls and they were currently working on getting their roof up, Lisa and Sebastian had gotten on trees and were carrying the roof over the four walls and Bianca was on the ground guiding them to where they needed to place it

"Ok, a little to the right...ok not that much go back" she called out

They finally got the roof on and they heard a small creak and they all gasped thinking it was going to fall over, it creaked one more time and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It stayed still, and then Rosie began to cut a door on one of the walls but was struggling

"Oh my, this little uh...thing sure is complicated to use" Rosie said eyeing a saw

"Don't worry, I got this" said Ricky as he took the saw and began cutting, "there, now we can get in"

"Good job team!" cheered Taki

The Wolfs cheered and they shared a high five, then they heard the loud speaker come on

"Congratulations Hunting Wolfs, you have finished you shelter and are now immune! Ferocious Bears and Killer Whales, you two better hurry unless you want to see me at elimination" he announced

Both teams had yet to finish and they began to pick up the pace

* * *

**Killer Whales**

"Let's hurry guys! I don't want to send anyone home" said Vanessa as she jumped on the shelter and tried to pull up the roof

"I'll help you!" said Shang running over to where she was

"Come in y'all! Let's help em' out" Betsy ordered

Soon the whole team was helping push up the roof

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vanessa- **No way are we losing this

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

"Where are Mark and Crystal with that roof?!" Penelope shouted

"How are we supposed to know?" George said

"Wait! Look dudes, they're coming!" Steve said as he pointed to the where woods where Mark and Crystal were emerging with their part of the roof

"Come on let's help them" said Tony

Soon the whole team ran over to help them...except for Scamps

* * *

**Confessional**

**Scamps- **Damn it...we can't win, but I think I know just what to do

* * *

The screen showed a split scene of both teams still yet to finish trying to put up their roofs, the Killer Whales where alsmot there but the Ferocious Bears got their roof on first

"We did it, super duper!" cheered Tony as he raised a hand to George

"Awesome!" said Geroge giving him a high five

But their cheering came to an end when their shelter suddenly caved in and fell apart and Scamps was standing behind it

"Aww...well isn't this a shame" Scamps said looking down at the broken shelter

"Grrr, I am going to destroy you!" barked Penelope as she stomped towards him but Steve and Mark held her back

"There's no time, let's get this thing up again" said Crystal trying to pull a wall up

Suddenly the loud speaker came on again

"Don't bother Ferocious Bears, because the Killer Whales have finished their shelter and have saved themselves, so I will see you nine at elimination tonight" Chris announced

The red team just sighed sadly as they looked at their destroyed shelter

"Hey, don't worry guys, at least we gave it our best shot" Tony said

"That's the thing Tony, we would've won if Scamps wouldn't have destroyed our shelter!" Penelope yelled glaring at Scamps

"Hey I did nothing! Maybe you're just a lousy leader, but don't worry, we won't have to worry about you after we vote you out tonight" Scamps said with a smug grin

"The only person going home is you!" retorted Penelope

"Hey! Enough, let's just rebuild our shelter" said Molly as she helped Crystal building

"Fine whatever" said Penelope as she helped the other two girls

Soon everyone was helping except for Scamps

* * *

**Confessional**

**Scamps- **(Laughs) That was too easy, now I just have to get votes to get her out

**Penelope- **If these people are dumb enough to keep Scamps over me they will have made the worst mistake of this game

**Mark- **I don't know what happened but either way, we have to vote someone off, and that is not cool

* * *

**Killer Whales**

This team was currently having a group hug due to them winning

"We won, we won!" shouted Peggy

"Yee haw!" cheered Betsy throwing her hat in the air

"Good job team" Vanessa congratulated

"I'm glad we don't have to vote anyone off" said Jennifer

"We were awesome" said Shang as he did a flip

"Thanks for getting the animals to help us Luis" said Marissa ptting him in the back

"Oh it was no problem" said Luis with a smile

"Well we saved ourselves, that was lucky" said Peggy

"Affirmative" saluted Al

"Well team, we should hit they hay" yawned Vanessa

"I agree" said Marissa

The whole team then entered their shelter and laid down

* * *

**Confessional  
**

**Marissa- **Yay! We won their first challenge so my besties Shang and Vanessa and me are safe tonight

**Luis- **I'm glad my little creature friends were able to help us out, if not for them we'd probably still be lookng for our camp

**Shang- **Yeah! We won! Hopefully we can keep it up

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

The team had managed to rebuild their shelter and they were now doing their own thing, Geroge was standing agaisnt a tree when suddenly Scamps grabbed him and pulled him into the shelter, inside were also Steve, Mark, and Tony, Scamps then sat him on the floor

"Ow! What is your deal?" asked Geroge

"Ok, you guys have to listen to me, we need to vote out Penelope tonight" Scamps said

"Why? I like feisty girl" Steve said

"Because she sucks, she's going to to treat us like we're nothing just because she's team captain" Scamp retorted

"But she's not the one that cost us the challenge" pointed out George

"So I cost us the challenge, I only did it to get rid of her, if she leaves tonight I will not throw another challenge I swear" Scamps promised

The other four boys looked around at each other nervously

"Ok I'll do it, but you will never go after me got it?" ordered George

"Got it" agreed Scamps

"If George is in then so am I" added Tony

"Fine, I guess I'm in too" said Steve

"Perfect" grinned Scamps before looking at Mark, "What about you thief?"

"Thief?" asked Geroge

"Ahaha, I'm not a thief, and sure I'll vote with you guys" Mark said nervously

The screen then changed to Penelope walking outside when she again spotted Caroline sitting by a tree now putting a pink suit on a blonde doll

"Hey freak girl!" she yelled as she approached Caroline

"I have a name you know" Caroline said

"Like I care, but I wanted to tell you, we're voting for Scamps tonight" Penelope said

"And why should I vote for who you say?" Caroline asked now putting a doll that looked like Tony next to her

"Because he cost us the challenge!" Penelope snapped, "Now where are Crystal and Molly?"

"I have to say you make a good point, and I do not know where our teammates are" Caroline said stoically

"Crystal! Molly!" Penelope shouted

Suddenly, Crystal flipped down from the roof of the shelter and landed in front of the two girls

"You called?" Crystal asked

"Hold on we still need Molly" Penelope said, "Molly!"

Molly emerged from the forset holding some apples

"Hey sorry, I was picking some apples we could eat after elimination" Molly explained as she joined them

"It's fine, but I need all of you girls to vote with me tonight, we need to vote off Scamps" Penelope told them

"The challenge thrower? Im fine with that" Molly agreed

"Same here" added Crystal

"What about you Caroline?" Penelope asked her

"I shall join you as well" Caroline assured them

"This is great, thank you ladies" Penelope thanked them as shewalked away

* * *

**Confessional**

**Penelope- **I can't wait to send Scamps packing

**Scamps- **Penelope, hope you said your goodbyes

**Mark-** I completely forgot Scamps caught me stealing back on the ship, I cannot let him tell on me, so I will vote with him

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

The team was sitting around a fire and keeping warm

"Thanks for making this fire Lisa" said Sebastian

"Yes, you have my gratitudes" said Rosie bowing her head

Sebastian then began to stare at her

"Can I help you sir Sebastian?" asked Rosie

"Hehe sir?" Sebastian laughed

"Oh that? That was nothing, but why were you staring at me?" she asked

"You just remind me of someone" he said still staring

"Hehe what?" she asked nervously

"Hey Taki, does Rosie remind you of someone?" he asked his friend

Taki looked at Rosie then she snapped her fingers

"Princess Peach" she said

"Hey you're right, man that was killing me" Sebastian said

"Hehehe princess?" asked Rosie

"Yeah, from the Mario video games" Sebastian explained

"Video games?" Rosie asked

"You don't know what video games are?"

"I'm afarid not" sighed Rosie

"Well don't worry, I will tell you all about them" assured Sebastian putting a hand on her shoulder

While they kept talking Lisa was narrowing her eyes towards both of them

* * *

**Confessional**

**Rosie- **Oh man, I really thought he recognized me

**Sebastian- **Rosie seems like a very cool girl, but she doesn't seem to know what many common things are

**Lisa- **Hmmm, agent S talking to Rosie if that's even her real name could be bad for my alliance, I may have to get rid of her soon

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The nine Ferocious Bears walked to the elimonation area and each took a seat on a stump, Chris then walked up to an oil drum and set down a tray with eight marshmallows

"Welcome Ferocious Bears to the very first elimination of the season" Chris announced, "Where do you all think you all went wrong?"

"We didn't do anything wrong, Scamps screwed us over!" shouted Penelope glaring at Scamps

"No, we went wrong when Chris made the stupid mistake of making you team captain instead of me!" Scamps retorted jabbing a finger at her

"Whoa whoa relax, ok...here's how it's going to work, each of you will go in the confessional where you will cast your vote for you want to vote out and send home ok? Mark, you may start things off" Chris explained

Mark got up and headed to the confessional

After a while, Crystal had cast the last vote and then Chris went to tally them

"I have the votes, if you are safe I will toss you a marshmallow, but if you do not get a marshmallow, it means you have been voted out, and you can never come back...EVER!" he shouted at the end making everyone jump, "Now...first marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

Caroline!

Caroline simply let her marshmallow fall as she held nine dolls that resembled her and her teammates, and seeign this her teammates gave her quizzical looks

"Next marshmallow... Tony" continued Chris

"Yay!" cheered Tony as he caught his fluffy treat

"Steve!"

"Crystal!"

"Mark!"

"And...Molly!"

This left Penelope and Scamps without a marshmallow but they were too busy glaring at each other to notice

"Scamps and Penelope...for one of you, the total drama experience ends tonight" Chris announced holding the last marshmallow

"That's you" Scamps said pointing at Penelope

Penelope just glared at him

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Penelope!"

"Yes!" she shouted as she caught her marshmallow and threw it at Scamps face, "You heard him get out of here!"

"Grrr, you all suck!" Scamps shouted as he got up and walked down the dock of shame and boarded the Boat of Losers and then it drove away into the night

Chris then faced the remaining eight

"You are all safe...tonight, let's hope Scamps really was the problem and you guys can pull yourselves together tomorrow, but now, you can head back to camp" he finished off

The team was about to leave when Caroline walked down to the where the boat had just left and she held up the Scamps doll

"So long Scamps" Caroline said ash she ripped the head of the doll and threw it in the water

Her team just stared at weirdly as she joined them again

"Come on, let's head back" Caroline said walking away

The rest of the team just followed her

* * *

**Votes:**

**Penelope- **You will not be missed at all Scamps!

**Scamps- **I can't wait to see your face when you are eliminated

**Mark- **I can't have Scamps tell them I steal, sorry Penelope but my vote is for you

**Caroline- **Sorry Scamps, but you cannot be trusted

**Molly- **We can't have you costing us challenge Scamps, so bye bye

**Crystal- **See ya later Scamps, don't come back

**Tony- **I vote for Penelope because I want to show George he can trust me

**Steve- **I'm sorry about this feisty girl but I vote for you...that's Penelope by the way

**George-** Hahaha, he thinks I'm going to keep him aorund? Not! Scamps I gladly vote for you

* * *

**(Conclusion)**

"Well there you have it folks, first day is over and poor Scamps was the first of twenty-six to bite the dust, what challenge will I have for these kids tomorrow? Will friendships be formed? Will enemies be made? And who will be the second person voted off the island? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Redo!" Chris shouted throwing his hands in the air

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs: **Andrew, Rosie, Sebastian, Taki, Ricky, Lisa, Josh, Bianca

**Ferocious Bears: **Penelope, George, Molly, Tony, Crystal, Steve, Caroline, Mark, _Scamps_

**Killer Whales: **Vanessa, Al, Marissa, Shang, Jennifer, Luis, Betsy, Billy, Peggy

**Voted Off: **Scamps,

* * *

_A/N- Yes, there we have our first boot, Scamps may have been an obvious first boot but that's exactly what he was meant to be _


	3. Crazy spy girl shooting at us!

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redo!" Chris announced from the dock of shame

He walked along the dock before continuing

"Last time, I had the three teams find their campsites, during this time, George, Vanessa, and Lisa each started an alliance on their team, will they work out? Only time will tell, once they reached their camps, the teams first challenge was to build a shelter to protect them from the elements, it was a race to the finish, but in the end the Hunting Wolfs and the Killer Whales won themselves immunity and the Ferocious Bears lost due to Scamps thinking he could get Penelope voted off by throwing the challenge, and he would've...had George not lied and sent his vote to Scamps sending him packing, who will be the next one to get sent home? Find out right now on Total Drama Redo!" he announced with a wide grin

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

The team was still sleeping, except for Rosie who was outside looking around the clearing

"Such a pretty sight" said Rosie in amusement

"Morning Rosie" said Sebastian as he exited the cabin

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" asked Rosie

"Well I have to say sleeping on the floor was not really good for my back" said Sebastian with a small laugh

"Oh…I'm sorry about that, I slept quite comfortable" said Rosie

"Well that's good to hear" said Sebastian while grinning at her

"So..." began Rosie "how are you enjoying the island?"

Sebastian thought for a second then opened his mouth, "Well I have to say it's pretty big, and I'm pretty much used to my home"

"Oh are you getting homesick?" asked Rosie with concern

"Oh nothing like that, I do miss my folks but they thought it was good idea for me to come on this show" explained Sebastian. "Since I spend most of my times in my video games they wanted me to come out here to appreciate nature, but anyway why did you sign up?"

Rosie looked away from him for a second and looked worried, she thought of something to say but before she could turn around to tell Sebastian, two hands pulled him away

"Well…" Rosie began but as she saw Sebastian was gone she looked sad and relieved at the same time and then she walked into the cabin

* * *

**Confessional**

**Rosie**-I don't know why he left, but I'm glad he did I don't think I could've been able to lie to him, and I can't even say why I'm really here on here because uh...'he' may be watching and that would blow my cover

* * *

Up in the trees Sebastian landed on a branch

"Ow…" groaned Sebastian as he sat up on the branch to see Lisa and Taki next to him

"Hello agent S, how was your night?" asked Lisa

"Well it wasn't the best…and why was I pulled here?" asked Sebastian to his teammates

"At least you were awake when she brought you here" pouted Taki as she leaned against the tree tiredly. "So why'd you drag us here Lisa?"

"Ok, so I saw agent S talking to Rosie, while agent T was sleeping when we should be strtegizing" said Lisa while pointing at them

"Uh…Rosie is our teammate, I was just making conversation" stated Sebastian "What's wrong with that?"

"Well Rosie, if that's even her real name could be working for the other side" said Lisa while shifting her eyes

"Can we go back to bed?" asked Taki while rubbing her eye

"No, we must find some food for our team" exclaimed Lisa. "Let us leave!"

With that Lisa took off into the trees

"Well…better get going" sighed Sebastian

"Yup" said Taki as she got off the three

After they got off the tree they followed the way Lisa left

* * *

**Killer Whales**

Shang was sitting on a rock in the river at the bottom of the waterfall meditating and taking deep breaths until Luis neared him

"What are you doing?" asked Luis

Shang ignored him and continued to take deep breaths

"Hello?" asked Luis

Shang cracked and eye open, stood up, and hopped some rocks and landed in front of Luis

"Hi there Luis" waved Shang. "Sorry about that, I tend to lose myself when I meditate"

"No problem, so do you meditate often?" wondered Luis

"Shoosh yeah" exclaimed Shang. "It's part of my morning routine"

"Oh, so what's the second part?" asked Luis

"I go for a jog and being on the island will be perfect for a long one, care to join me?" asked Shang excitedly

"Umm…I think I'll pass, but maybe next time" assured Luis with a smile

"Ok, suit yourself" said Shang as he turned around and ran into the forest. "I'll be back though"

Right there Vanessa hopped off a tree

"Morning Luis!" yelled Vanessa in a hyper voice

"Oh, morning leader" said Luis while saluting jokingly

"Oh please, don't call me leader just call me Vanessa" giggled Vanessa

"Will do" said Luis

"Is everyone still sleeping?" asked Vanessa as she and Luis entered the cabin

"Yup" said Luis

"Well that's no way to start the day" said Vanessa with a frown

Vanessa then cupped her mouth with her hands and inhaled some air

"WAKEY WAKEY!" boomed Vanessa making her teammates wake up in fright

"Ah!" yelled Marissa as she clutched her puppet

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" asked Jennifer with her hand on her chest

"Oops, hee hee sorry guys but we've got to get some food so we can perform our best in the challenge" stated Vanessa

"Right you are ma'am" agreed Al still dressed as a soldier

"Thank you Al" Vanessa said with a smile

"No problem captain" answered Al

"All right guys, we should all get something for breakfast" instructed Vanessa. "We need all our energy for today's challenge"

"You bet partner" said Betsy as she jumped on Peggy's shoulders

"Whoa!" exclaimed Peggy as she tried to keep her balance

"Where should we go bestie?" asked Marissa

"How about the forest moron?" added her puppet in an evil voice

"The puppet's right, let's head into the forest" said Vanessa

"You got it Vanessa" agreed Luis

With that the whole team exited the cabin and went into the trees

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vanessa**-I need my team to focus, I will not accept a loss from them…unless I have to take one of them out that is hehe

**Luis**-I really like my team and being with all the creatures here makes it better

**Marissa**-My bestie is so good at leading (Her puppet slaps her) Shut up! I'm your master (Regular voice) Ow!

* * *

**Ferocious Bears**

The Bears were already awake and Penelope was walking around their campsite thinking about how things went her way in last night's elimination, just then the boys exited the cabin

"Hey Penelope" greeted Tony

"Feisty girl, glad you're still here" said Steve with a wave

"Where are the other girls?" asked Mark looking around

"They said they wanted to get some food" explained Penelope

Tony, Steve, and Mark nodded and turned to go talk by the mountain edge but George approached Penelope

"You're welcome" whispered George into her ear

"For what?" asked Penelope angrily

"Uh…for saving your butt last night?" said George in a duh tone

"I didn't need my butt saved" said Penelope icily

"Oh really? Because all the boys voted for you and with me they would've had majority against you, if it wasn't for me voting for Scamps, you wouldn't even be here" said George smugly

"What?!" yelled Penelope. "Those twerps voted for me?!"

She then shot a glare at the other boys but right there Molly, Crystal, and Caroline showed up carrying some fruits

"Breakfast time team" exclaimed Molly as she put the fruit down and Crystal and Caroline followed her lead

The other boys saw the fruit and approached the rest of the group and Penelope got an idea

"Ooo this looks really yummy" said Tony reaching for an apple only to have Penelope smack his hand away.

"Ow!" yelped Tony in pain. "What was that for?"

"You vote for me, you don't get food" snarled Penelope

"What? That's not fair" said Mark

"Yeah, we're all a team here" included Steve

"I repeat, you vote for me you don't get food" said Penelope

"Sorry boys" said George as he bit into an apple

"Hey! How come George gets food?" asked Tony

"Yeah, he voted for you too" added Mark

"Wrong Mark, I voted for the annoyance known as Scamps" said George with a grin

"But you told us to vote for her" said Steve while pointing at him

"Uh, as I recall, it was Scamps who told us to vote for her, that didn't mean I had to" said George

"But that's still not fair Penelope, they did help us rebuild the cabin last night" Molly stated

"Yeah, and you're still here so don't worry about it" said Crystal while patting Penelope's shoulder

"Grr…Fine" said Penelope sternly

With that the whole team grabbed some fruit and began to eat

* * *

**Confessional**

**Penelope**-I'll let it go today, but if they vote for me again they will go hungry

**Tony**-I can't believe my friend George went against his own alliance, I must show him the power of friendship

**George**-Perfect, I just gained Penelope's trust and I expand my alliance

**Steve**-I'm so glad Penelope is still here, but there are other sexy ladies still here hehe, it's like I'm in heaven

* * *

**Hunting Wolfs**

They were all awake now and they were eating the fruit that Josh had gotten for them

"Well team, we got first place last night let's keep our fingers crossed that we pull off another win today" said Andrew

"Don't worry buddy, we will try our best in this challenge and try to win again" assured Ricky

"Speaking of competing, what do you all think the challenge will be?" asked Bianca

"Whatever it is, I hope it's a ton of fun" said Rosie

At that moment Taki, Sebastian, and Lisa joined their team carrying chips, pastries, and sodas

"Hello teammates" said Lisa as she put the food down

Everyone stared at the food as Taki and Sebastian put down the food they brought

"Where did you guys get this stuff?" asked Rosie

"We invaded the structure known as the Chris Cottage" explained Lisa

"You guys actually got past Chris?" asked Andrew while staring at the food

"Well Lisa did most of the work" said Sebastian

"Yeah, we just helped her carry it" added Taki

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Ricky as he grabbed a soda. "Thanks guys"

"Yes thank you" said Rosie

"No problem" said Sebastian as he sat next to her

"Come on Taki, let us join this meal" said Lisa as she and Taki sat down with the team

* * *

**Confessional**

**Lisa**-It's quite simple, by making me and the other agents look good and useful they will keep us here

**Sebastian**-Rosie is pretty nice, I wonder if Lisa would let her join our alliance

**Josh**-I brought fruit and they left it all as soon as Lisa brought the other stuff…she must be trying to make me look bad

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

They were all just relaxing around camp waiting for the challenge to begin and Crystal was sitting on the roof of the cabin

"Hey Crystal, mind if I join you?" asked Mark as he tried to get on the roof

"If you can get up here" said Crystal as she watched him struggle

Mark finally got on the roof and took a seat next to her

"So why are you up here all by yourself?" asked Mark

"I just really like it, it's really relaxing to just sit here" explained Crystal as she looked up at the sky

"Hey I didn't see you come in last night, did you sleep up here?" asked Mark

"Ok you got me" admitted Crystal. "I just like to be alone"

"Oh…ok" said Mark

"So you voted for Penelope huh?" said Crystal changing the subject

"Well Scamps asked and she kind of scares me" explained Mark

"So you would've rather kept Scamps the annoying here?" asked Crystal in disbelief

"Well after I voted I realized how much I actually hated the guy, and I usually don't hate anyone" said Mark

"Hehe yeah I get it, Penelope annoyed me but I decided that I can tolerate Penelope much more than Scamps" said Crystal

Mark then stood up and looked down at his teammates

"So if we lose again who would you vote for?" asked Mark as he saw Tony and George talking

"I don't really know" answered Crystal

"Hey you two! Get down here!" ordered Penelope

"We'll be right down" said Mark before turning to Crystal. "So how do we get down?"

"Simple, you just.." Crystal began and then she readied herself and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. "jump!"

Crystal landed on the ground perfectly and then turned around to look up at Mark

"Whoa…I don't think I can do that" said Mark nervously

"You have to get down somehow" Crystal told him

"Uh…ok should've planned ahead huh?" said Mark as he scratched his head

"It's easy Mark…" said Caroline as she appeared behind him

"Ah!" yelled Mark

The scare made Mark jump back which ended up with him falling off the cabin

"I got you!" yelled Crystal as she stretched out her arms and caught him cradle style

Mark had his eyes closed but as he opened them he saw Crystal's face surrounded by an angelic glow with sparkles

"Are you ok?" Mark heard her ask in an angelic voice

"I am now" answered Mark as he looked up at her

"Good, I'm going to put you down now" said Crystal as she put him down

"Hahahaha you got saved by a girl" laughed George hysterically

"Whatever" said Mark

"I apologize Mark" said Caroline appearing behind him once more

"Ah!" Yelled Mark again. "Quit doing that"

"Get ready to save him again Crystal" joked Steve

"I'm sorry" said Crystal

"Nah don't worry about it" said Mark

Right there Molly came up to them

"So are you guys ready for our second challenge?" Molly asked her team

"Oh you all better be ready, because I will not accept another loss from this team" ordered Penelope

"Hey she-hulk? Chill out, we'll try our best" said George

"And if we don't then we'll solve it in elimination" said Penelope glaring at him

"Oh I know, hope you like riding a boat of losers" said George with a smug smile

"Oh and what makes you so sure I'll be the one going home?" asked Penelope

"Are you kidding? After Scamps, you're the best choice for elimination from this team" scoffed George

"The island is the only one who decides who leaves the island" said Caroline staring up at the sky

"Actually we do that, it's the point of voting" reminded Molly

"You believe what you want to" murmured Caroline

Her teammates just glanced at each other and then gave her a worried look, and the intercom crackled to life

"Attention campers! Please report to the dock of shame for today's challenge" announced Chris

"Let's do this!" cheered Steve

* * *

**Confessional**

**George-** Penelope thinks she has power over this team but after last night's close call she should be practically begging me to add her to my alliance, or I may have to get rid of her like I did with Scamps hehe

**Tony-** I like my team, but with all the conflict going on between Penelope and George we may be headed for a losing streak (Sighs and takes off his hat) So long team Ferocious Bears

**Caroline- **(Brushing her dolls hair) They may think it's up to them, but the vibes of the island combines with the auras of the people in this island therefore giving them the influence on who to vote for…does that make sense?

* * *

**(Later)**

The three teams arrived and saw Chris standing on the Dock of Shame next to three speed boats, one blue, one red, and one grey

"Good morning campers," greeted Chris, "Are you all excited for today's challenge?"

His response were a bunch of simultaneous cheers and murmurs

"Great so let's get started" said Chris

Right then a girl hoped off the grey boat onto the dock and walked towards Chris, she had her hair done up in twin braids and she had on purple framed glasses

"Ok Chris, it's finished" she told him

"Thank you Kimi", said Chris, "You all remember Kimi from our last season right?"

Everyone nodded and Bianca approached her and shook her hand

"A pleasure to meet you Kimi, I have to say you're inventing skills were great last season" she complimented

"Thank you very much" said Kimi, "Oh and Chris I also found out what was wrong with the grey boat, the engine was clogged up with your hair gel"

"What?! Who touched my hair gel?!" yelled Chris

Far in the distance all they heard was an interns laugh

"You're gonna pay for that!" Chris shouted

"Don't worry, I managed to fix the boat so it's ready to be used" Kimi told him

"I don't care about that dumb boat, my hair gel is gone" complained Chris

"Are you serious? You have a storage just filled with boxes of that stuff" said Kimi

"Fine whatever" pouted Chris

"Is that boat part of the challenge?" asked Tony

"That it is my dear Tony" explained Chris

Everyone just stared at him

"Ok, so moving on, for today's challenge you will hop into your teams color coated speed boats for a boat race" explained Chris pointing at the boats

"Ooo yay!" cheered Tony while clapping but Penelope smacked his head and shushed him, "ow"

"Thank you Penelope, now this will be a race around the island but you will have to go grab 3 of your teams flags placed across the water and first two teams to cross with their flags in hand will win immunity and first place will win a reward and of course, the last place losers will head to elimination and say goodbye to one of their own" continued Chris

"Sounds simple enough" said Taki

"I thought you might say that" said Chris with a mischievous grin

"Uh oh" said Tony

"This may be a simple challenge, if you don't anger the sea life" explained Chris

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the fishies" joked Steve while nudging George who just laughed

"Well if by _fishises _you mean sharks, piranhas, and a giant squid, then yes, you don't want to disturb them, because they will get territorial and will attack"

Everyone just looked around nervously

"No questions? Great, so now please go into your boats and get ready for the race" ordered Chris

The three teams ran into their respective boats

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

"Ok, first things first, I will be driving" said Penelope as she walked towards the driver's seat

"Whoa ho ho, not so fast" said George holding her back, "I'm driving this thing"

"Yeah right" scoffed Penelope, "We have to win this thing"

"And the only way we're doing that is if I drive" retorted George

"No way, with you behind the wheel we'll come in last place for sure" said Penelope

"Oh really?" asked George

"Yeah really" said Penelope

They then began to bicker incoherently for a while until Molly got annoyed and separated them

"All right that's it!" she yelled as she stood between them, "Now here's how it's going to work, neither of you are driving, Crystal will do the driving"

"Wait but I-" began Crystal as Molly pulled her to the driver's seat

"And someone else can sit next to her, so who's it going to be?" asked Molly interrupting Crystal

"I'll sit next to her" said Caroline now sitting in said seat

"Ah!" yelled Crystal and Molly

"Ok, now that that's settled, the rest of us will sit in the back ok?" asked Molly

Her team just nodded at her

"Great, let's do this then" she cheered as she took a seat

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Molly**-I usually never get snappy like that, but those two fighting was driving nuts!

**Crystal**\- Uh…I don't like being around water so I hate that Molly made me the driver…oh man I can feel my anxiety rising, and besides I like to keep a low profile not being front and center

**George**\- Damn, I really wanted to drive the boat, but of course Penelope had to go and get in the way, grrr I should've just voted her out when I had the chance

**Penelope**\- Molly thinks she can tell me what to do? Oh no, I'm team leader, not her and I will make sure she knows that

* * *

**(Killer Whales)**

"All right partners, how will we set up for this shin dig?" asked Betsy

"I think in can drive this vessel to victory" said Al while saluting

"What do you say bestie?" Marissa asked Vanessa

"Well I think if you know how to drive this then go for it heehee" said Vanessa with a smile

"I shall not disappoint you captain" said Al taking his seat

"Yay! Ooo bestie why don't you sit next to him?" encouraged Vanessa to Marissa

"Oh ok" said Marissa taking said seat

"Hey she can't tell me what to do!" shouted Marissa Jr.

"I know but she's our friend" said Marissa

"Yeah…and I'm the queen of Versailles" Marissa Jr. responded sarcastically

"Can I please throw that thing overboard?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Shang, "It is not yours to throw out" said Shang

"Let's just all take our seats for the race" said Luis

"Yeah, I reckon it's about to start you know?" said Billy sitting next to everyone making them scoot away and plug their noses

"I really am sorry for my smell dudes" apologized Billy

"Just…stay over there" ordered Vanessa

"Will do" replied Billy

They all took a sit on the boat for the race to start

* * *

**(Hunting Wolfs)**

"All right guys we have to get ready quickly" ordered Andrew

"I've gone fishing with my dad before and he thought me how to drive his speed boat" said Ricky

"Perfect, you'll be our driver then" said Andrew, "And I'll take the passenger seat"

"I guess that leaves us back here" said Rosie taking a seat

"Hey, we get to enjoy the scenery" said Sebastian as he sat next to her

Lisa grabbed Taki and pulled her aside

"Listen up agent, Sebastian is getting really close to that Rosie girl, so if this keeps going we might have to exclude him from this alliance" Lisa whispered to her

"But he's my friend" protested Taki

"Trust me, if you want to survive in this island you have to do what's best for you" said Lisa

"Even if it means backstabbing your friends right?" said Josh appearing behind them making them jump

"Oh my god, don't do that" said Taki

Josh just shrugged and took a seat next to Sebastian

"Let's just take our seats" said Taki as she grabbed Lisa by her hand and guided her to the seats

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Josh**\- For a spy, Lisa sucks at keeping a low profile

**Lisa**\- That Josh guy is sneakier than I thought, he may be trouble

**Taki**\- I don't care what Lisa says, Sebastian is my friend and I will not betray his trust

"Campers start your engines!" shouted Chris

Crystal, Ricky, and Al turned their keys and their engines roared to life

"On your marks!" said Chris pulling out a starter pistol

The teams looked out to the ocean

"Get set" said Chris aiming the pistol into the air

The drivers were revving their engines

"GO!" shouted Chris as he shot the pistol

The three boats took off with great speed with the Bears taking the lead followed by the Whales, and the Wolfs trying to catch up

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

"Woo!" cheered Steve throwing his fists in the air

"We have the lead" Molly said looking back at the other boats

"Keep it up Crystal!" shouted Penelope

Crystal nodded her head in approval and pressed the gas pedal further

"We're gonna win it, we're gonna win it!" cheered Tony

George looked back and saw the Whales gaining

"We're gonna go win the race now! See you later losers!" he shouted at them

"Will you stop?" asked Molly

"I could…but it's too much fun" laughed George before turning back around and blowing a raspberry at the other team

"Hehe nice one dude" laughed Steve and they both high fived

Molly just face palmed and sighed

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Molly**\- Ok, I know I'm acting like a mom but I wouldn't do that if those two would act their age

**Steve**\- Man Molly is bossy but she's cute and I will make her mine you'll see she can't resist this (He flexes his arms) Oh yeah

* * *

**(Killer Whales)**

"Well that's not nice" said Marissa as she heard what George yelled at them

"Just ignore them" said Vanessa, "We can totally beat them"

Luis was looking down at the water curiously

"Was Chris serious about all those dangerous animals in the water?" he asked

"Relax buddy, even if there is animals like that down there we're safe in this boat" assured Shang putting his hand on his shoulder

"I wish we were having a cooking challenge, I could use all the info I gathered form watching Chef" said Jennifer

"If I may ask, is his food really that good? Only that I've never tried it before" asked Billy

"Oh you poor deprived soul, Chef's food is like tasting heaven" said Jennifer

"Uh, you do realize you've never had Chef's food either right?" asked Peggy

"Well that's…I mean…shut up" said Jennifer

"Hey don't talk to my gal pal like that" said Betsy angrily

"Gal pal? You've done nothing but hog tie her since you got here" scoffed Jennifer

"That don't mean she's not my friend" retorted Betsy

"I'm your friend?" asked Peggy

"Of course, sorry about the whole hog tying you business I was just messin around" apologized Betsy

"Oh, well that's ok" said Peggy

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vanessa**\- Augh, this team is so soft they'd forgive each other for murder but on the bright side this should help out in keeping up my façade

**Peggy**\- Ok, Betsy said we're friends, she means it right? I mean I did come here to make friends but I never heard of people hog tying their friends

**Shang**\- Ah the power of friendship, it makes everything work out doesn't it dudes?

* * *

**(Hunting Wolfs)**

"Woo this is fun!" cheered Ricky

"Yeah it's fun but could you gives us more gas? We're in last place" pointed out Andrew

"I'm pressing the pedal all the way down" said Ricky checking his foot

"Wait? Didn't Kimi get off this boat when she said she finished fixing them up?" asked Bianca

"Yeah why?" asked Taki

"Well what if she didn't double check our boat and it breaks down?" asked Bianca worriedly

"I'm sure that won't happen" said Sebastian calmly

Just then something in the engine was heard rattling violently for a minute then stop

"You were saying?" asked Josh

"Uh…fingers crossed?" asked Sebastian while holding up his crossed fingers

"Uh guys? What does a flag look like?" asked Rosie looking out into the water

"It looks like a sideways triangle made of some material and it moves with the wind" explained Bianca

"Oh so like that?" said Rosie pointing to something in the ocean

The whole team looked to where she was pointing and saw the boats were approaching the first flags, and they had the teams color and logos

"We have to catch up" ordered Andrew, "Any ideas?"

"Maybe if you switched gears from cruising to speed" pointed out Lisa

"Oh" said Ricky seeing the gear shift, "Sorry"

Ricky switched gears and they began to speed up

"Now that's more like it" said Taki happily

They took off with more speed towards the flag and they were quickly gaining on the Killer Whales

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

They were nearing their first flag now

"All right guys, we're coming up on the first flag" announced George pointing to the flag

"Try to get a little closer" Caroline told Crystal

"Ok" responded Crystal guiding the boat to the flag

Just then the Whales managed to catch up and gave a turn to grab their flag which Shang managed to do, but also while giving the turn they splashed water onto the Bears boat which made Crystal let out a yell and accidentally drive past the flags

"Who's laughing now!?" mocked Vanessa as she blew a raspberry at George

"Victory!" cheered Shang with his teammates as he waved his flag

"Grrr…great! Now we missed the first flag" complained Penelope, "Way to go Crystal"

"I…I'm…I'm sorry" mumbled Crystal

"We haven't missed it yet" said Caroline looking back at the flag

Caroline then pulled out some white yarn and tied a loop knot on one end

"What are you doing?" asked Tony interested

"Just watch" said Caroline simply

She spun the yarn over her head like a lasso and then threw it out into the water and it managed to wrap around their flag which Caroline then yanked back and it landed on her hand

"Mission accomplished" said Caroline in a low voice as she handed Penelope the flag

Her team looked amazed

"Wow! That was so super!" admired Tony

"Onto the next one" ordered George and Penelope

"Hey I'm leader!" barked Penelope

"So that means I can't speak?" asked George sternly

"Augh lord help us" said Mark rubbing his temples

They drove off behind the Whales then the Wolfs came to the flags

"There it is grab it" ordered Andrew

"I got it!" yelled Rosie and Taki

Rosie and Taki reached for the flag but right there Ricky hit a wave that made the boat jump sending the girls splashing into the water

"Ah!" yelled the girls as they fell into the water

"Rosie!" yelled Sebastian

He ran towards where Rosie fell and saw her struggling to swim

"Give me your hand!" yelled Sebastian

"Taki you give me your hand" said Andrew as he rushed to where Taki was

Both boys pulled the girls back onto the boat and Lisa rushed over to Taki

"Are you all right agent T?" Lisa asked her teammate

"Yeah I'm all right" assured Taki

"Sorry about the accident girls" said Ricky still driving

"It's quite alright Richard, I did manage to hold onto this" said Rosie as she held up the flag

"Uh thanks…did you just call me Richard?" asked Ricky in a confused tone

"Uh…uh…oh yeah, sorry about that I just thought Ricky was short Richard, sorry about that hehehe" said Rosie with a nervous chuckle

"Are you alright Rosie?" asked Sebastian as he sat next to the blonde girl

"Yeah I am thanks" said Rosie giving him a smile

They couldn't tell cause of her sunglasses but Lisa was narrowing his eyes at Rosie and Sebastian

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Lisa**\- Ok, that's all the proof I need to know that agent S is not loyal to the alliance, instead of saving Taki OUR alliance member he chose to save Rosie, nothing against her but alliance comes first

**Rosie**\- I got to stop tripping over my words…I mean… I sure am lucky sir Sebastian came to my rescue hehe…oh fiddlesticks! Not sir! Hehe

* * *

Lisa leaned in close to Taki while everyone was checking on Rosie

"I hope you noticed how Sebastian chose to save Rosie over you" whispered Lisa to her alliance member

"Yeah…I did"sighed Taki

"I apologize but I think the best move is to cut him out of the alliance" whispered Lisa

"Yeah…I guess you're right" said Taki softly

But unknown to them, Andrew had just heard about their alliance and their boat drove off screen

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Andrew**-Wow I'm an idiot! Now I know why Lisa is always around Taki and Sebastian, she has a damn alliance! If she gets two more people in her alliance than that's majority so I've got to make my own alliance, and form what I heard, it sounds like Sebastian is available

**Josh**\- Like I said…Lisa sucks at keeping a low profile

**Taki**-(Sigh) I don't want my friend Sebastian to be kicked out of the alliance, but him saving Rosie over me kind of showed where his loyalty stands...according to Lisa

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

The three teams kept driving through the water, and the Wolfs were now nearing the Bears

"Uh guys?...The team in last place is catching up to us" announced Tony as he looked back

"Oh no, we already got passed by the Killer Whales, there is no way we are going to last place" said Penelope with determination

"First time we agree on something" said George, "Crystal what's the hold up?!"

"Nothing, I'm going as fast as this thing can" said Crystal as she gave a turn

"Not good enough" barked Penelope before using her hand to slam Crystal's foot on the gas pedal, "Now here's what we're going to do"

She huddled with Molly and George

Their boat got a burst of speed which was enough to get them neck and neck with the Killer Whales

"Hey! A little space please?" yelled Vanessa

"Sure, we'd love to get past you" said Penelope, "NOW!"

Right then Molly flipped onto the Whales boat and pulled out a golden ribbon from her hair and tied it around the steering wheel where it was locked in place

"Sorry…but not totally" said Molly before flipping back onto her boat

Right then Penelope and George kicked the other teams boat at the front with great force getting them off course

"Bye bye" waved George

"Hey girl in the front! You look hot" yelled Steve to Marissa

"Oh…thanks" said Marissa with a blush

"Less flirting, more focusing" ordered Molly

"Ooo getting jealous are we?" asked Steve with a smug smirk, "I knew you'd want me"

"Augh" groaned Molly

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Steve-**I knew she'd want me eventually, ladies always want what other girls want, just like when they fight over shoes on sale hehehe

**Molly**\- If this was my family's circus I would make Steve shovel elephant poop all the time, I mean really why does he act like all girls like him? Just cause he looks like he was sculpted by gods? (She swoons before realizing what she did) But seriously no girl would ever date a smug jerk like him

**George**\- That was awesome! You know despite our constant fights, Penelope and I make a good team

* * *

**(Killer Whales)**

Al was trying frantically to take off the ribbon but it wouldn't budge

"Troops I'm afraid I cannot undo this evil knot" Al told his team

"That's not our only problem" said Peggy looking forward

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer

"I reckon she means that we're headed for a collision with that there rock" Betsy said pointing at a big rock in the water

Right then Vanessa noticed the Hunting Wolfs drive past them and get ahead and she scowled to herself but then she took a deep breath and put on a worried face

"We need to fix this guys, we can't lose this challenge" Vanessa said in a sweet worried tone

"We're going to go kaboom! Heeheehee" laughed Marissa Jr. in a creepy voice

"That's not funny Marissa Jr.!" Marissa yelled terrified

"Ah!" yelled the Whales as they neared the rock and they all prepared for impact

Right there Luis brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly and in a second the boat started to move away from the rock

"What the?" asked Shang

"Thanks guys, we just need you guys until we finish this challenge" Luis said as he looked out the side of the boat

"What are you talking to?" Vanessa asked looking out the side like Luis

Right there Vanessa saw a group of dolphins surrounding the boat and pushing it down the correct path

"Dolphins!" cheered Vanessa, "Yay!"

"Wow nice job Luis" praised Billy as he petted a dolphin

`"Hey, I wasn't going to let us lose was I?" asked Luis

"Oh thank you" Jennifer said as she hugged him

"You're…welcome" said Luis being crushed

"Oh sorry kiddo" Jennifer apologized as she let go

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Vanessa**-That's just great! Now we're in last place…at least Luis came through and saved us from getting injured

**Luis**\- See? Animals are our friends, if you treat them nicely they'll help you out

**Shang**\- Man that was an awesome thing Luis did, he really saved our butts

* * *

**(2nd Flag)**

The Ferocious Bears were cheering how they took the lead

"Nice job Molly" said Steve, "high five"

"Thanks Steve" said Molly giving him a high five

"You two made and awesome team "said Mark putting his arms around George and Penelope's shoulders

"Yup and now it's just smooth sailing to the third and last flag and then to the finish line" said Penelope with a cocky grin

"All right! Go team!" cheered Tony but his teammates just gave him a weird look

"We got this win in the bag, nothing could possibly go wrong" said George

Right then out of nowhere something zipped past them at high speed making them all flinch

"What was that?!" asked Steve

Penelope noticed something on the floor and picked it up, it was a dart with some pink liquid inside

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" barked Penelope, "Someone is shooting darts at us"

Right there more darts were launched and then Molly looked behind and saw the Wolfs approaching and Lisa aiming at them with her watch

"Crazy spy girl shooting at us!" she yelled to her team

"You will give us the first place position!" yelled Lisa before shooting more darts at them

The Bears all dodged the darts and Steve looked back at them and blew a raspberry

"Ha ha, you missed us" he mocked

"Not exactly" added Caroline stoically

"What do you mean?" Tony asked

Caroline then lifted Crystal's ponytail to reveal she had been shot at the back of the neck and right after Crystal immediately passed out on the wheel of the boat making them slow down

"Oh no Crystal!" yelled Mark with worry, "Is she ok? What is in those darts?"

Caroline picked up a stray dart and sniffed at it

"It is chloroform…with a hint of pink dye" she explained

"That's right! So see you at the finish line suckers" yelled Andrew

Ricky then blew a raspberry at them before they left the red team behind

"We have to get moving throw her over board!" ordered Penelope

"Hey! She's our teammate" said Molly

"Yeah, and I'm not throwing her into the water so Chris can pull some B.S. of how we needed to have the whole team to win" George said defensively

"Just get her off they're getting away!" yelled Penelope dryly

"Chill I got her" said Mark

He then put Crystal's arm around him and stood her up and guided her to the back off the boat where the others scooted over so Mark could lay her down

"Ok let's get going" Molly said

"Way ahead of you" said George as he took the driver's seat and began driving the boat towards the second set of flags where the Wolfs had just showed up

"Yes first place for the second time on a row" Andrew said, " that would be totally awesome right Sebastian?"

"Uh sure…" answered Sebastian

Sebastian then looked towards Taki and waved at her but she looked away from him leaving him confused

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Andrew**\- And so begins my process of getting Sebastian on my side, nice try Lisa but you're not taking charge of anything

**Sebastian**\- Ok I know she's probably mad because I saved Rosie first, but it was nothing personal I just acted on instinct

**Taki**\- I feel bad blanking Sebastian like that, but I have to trust Lisa

* * *

The Wolfs got to the second set of flags

"I'm not grabbing this one" said Taki

"I'm afraid I will not get it either" stated Rosie

"It's cool I got it" said Sebastian

He then grabbed the chain attached to his pants and threw it towards the flag where it wrapped around it and it allowed him to reel it back in

"You know you could've just swam to it" said Bianca

"And get my 3DS wet? Are you crazy?" Sebastian asked looking at her as if she was crazy

"Ok we got the flag let's go guys, we can't lose our lead" said Lisa

Ricky nodded at her and sped off, just as the Bears arrived

"Augh…they still have the lead" complained Penelope

"Relax, we're still in second place" assured Tony

"That's not good enough!" snarled Penelope, "Now go get our flag!"

She then grabbed Tony and threw him into the water

"Ahh!" Tony yelled as he splashed into the water

Tony immediately came back up

"Not super!" he yelled as he grabbed the flag and swam back to his boat

"Yeah, how will I live with the guilt" Penelope said sarcastically as she and Caroline pulled him back on the boat

"Are you alright?" asked Caroline sitting next to him

"Yeah I'm super" he responded with a smile

"Great, now onto the last flag" said Mark as his team rode on

The Killers Whales made it to the second flag to see the Bears and the Wolfs grabs theirs and move on

"I got this one" yelled Billy

With that he jumped into the water and swan towards the flag

"Go Billy!" cheered Marissa

Billy kept swimming until he got the flag and then made his way back to the boat and Shang helped him up

"I got it ya'll" he said handing the flag to Vanessa who was holding the first one as well

"Wait… why aren't we moving?" asked Al

Luis looked in the water where he saw all the dolphins had passed out due to Billy's stink

"Great, you knocked out our mode of moving" Jennifer yelled jabbing a finger at Billy

"Hey, now how was I supposed to know that would happen?" retorted Billy

"Hey you two don't worry" said Shang, "I'll get these ribbons off"

Shang approached the wheel and pulled out a ninja star which he then used to slash the ribbon to pieces

"Great we're back on track" Al said as he sat back on his seat and began to drive the boat behind the other teams

* * *

**(Hunting Wolfs)**

"All right team members, I say we're doing a fantastic job in this race" Bianca said

"Totally, we're in first place and there is no sign of the other teams " said Taki looking behind them

"We're in a great position, what could possibly go wrong now?" asked Ricky with a smile

As soon as he said that their engine began sputtering loudly for a while but then it settled down

"Our engine could give out, that's what could go wrong, so don't say that line" said Andrew with a glare

"Ok, I'm sorry" said Ricky as he turned to face the water

"Two flags down and one to go…does a victory our future hold?" asked Josh facing the front of the boat

"You bet it does" said Sebastian, "I feel just like Mario when he collects a shine sprite"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Ricky**\- This is so cool, my team could actually win twice in a row, I sure am lucky to be on this team

**Mark**\- What is Lisa's problem? What would compel her to shoot us with darts? I might just have to take it from her until she apologizes

**Crystal- **Brghhhgehhhgrrrglr (She passes out against the confessional's wall)

* * *

**(3rd Flag)**

All three teams were catching up to one another and after a while of them driving around the island they all reached where the last flag was

"There it is!" yelled all the team captains, "I got it!"

The three team captains jumped into the water and swam to their flags, Penelope had determination on her eyes, Vanessa was right on her tail and Andrew just swam as fast as he could

* * *

**Confessional **

**Penelope-**There is no way-

**Vanessa- **my team-

**Andrew- **is losing this thing

* * *

The three swimmers reached their flags with Penelope getting there first, Andrew second and Vanessa last, and they were now making their way to their boats

"Come on Penelope you can do this!" yelled Molly

"Go feisty girl!" added Steve

"Come on buddy you got this!" yelled Ricky

"You go gal pal" Betsy cheered for Vanessa

Penelope reached her boat and then they took off, then Vanessa passed Andrew and got onto her boat, then Andrew got onto his boat and then the race was back on, all meanwhile Chris was watching them from his red helicopter

"I think this has been way too easy for them" he said

An intern just nodded no in plea

"Good idea pal" he said with an evil smirk

Chris then pushed a button that blared a huge high pitched sound

"ROOOARRR!"

"Hehehe, that'll keep them busy" laughed Chris as his helicopter flew off

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Peggy**\- Holy crud, what was that?

**Bianca- **I think Chris just did something really bad on purpose

**Chris**\- Thank you captain obvious Bianca

* * *

After having heard the loud noise and the huge roar the three teams sped up even more but then out of nowhere huge tentacles rose out of the water and smashed back down making huge waves sending the teams in different directions, which also made piranhas and jellyfish land inside the boats

"Owowow!" shrieked Marissa as a jellyfish landed on her arm

"Get off!" yelled Peggy as she tried to peel off piranhas off her pigtails

"My hat!" yelled Tony at his now soaked hat

"It's just a hat" scoffed George right before a piranha bit off a piece of his sweater, "Ah! My sweater!"

"Don't feel good does it?" asked Molly

"Eww what is that?" asked Rosie as a jellyfish landed in front of her

"Just a jellyfish" explained Bianca, "but whatever you do not touch them"

The teams now had to drive while dodging the menacing tentacles and the jellyfish and piranhas, and although it was very difficult after a turn they all saw the finish line in the distance, and the Bears were in the lead followed by the Whales, and in last place were the Wolfs

"This is it! Who will take first place?" asked Chris from his viewing point

The three teams were nearing the finish line but before any teams could cross, a final tentacle strike landed behind the Wolfs which pushed them in front of the Whales, and then the Bears crossed the finish line, then the Wolfs, and lastly the Whales

"And the Bears are the winners!" cheered Chris

The teams parked on the Dock of Shame and walked to the beach were Chris landed his helicopter and then he stepped out

"Congratulations Ferocious Bears, you collected your three flags and took first place!" Chris announced

The Ferocious Bears cheered loudly, Mark threw his hands up which made the unconscious Crystal fall to the sand

"And in second place, also with three flags are the Hunting Wolfs!" Chris continued

"Go Wolfs!" the Hunting Wolfs yelled as they all shared a high five

"And sorry Killer Whales but even though you collected your three flags you also crossed the finish line in third place, which makes you the losers, which means you'll be seeing me tonight in the elimination ceremony" Chris finished

"Aw" the Whales groaned

"And for coming in first place, the Ferocious Bear get a reward" said Chris

"Ooo what is it?" asked Steve

"You will get beds for your cabin" Chris announced

"Yes!" shouted George with joy

"They will be waiting for you at your cabin when you get back, so you may all head back to your campsite, and Killer Whales…don't be late for elimination heheheh" Chris laughed smugly

With that all three teams headed back to their respective camp sites

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Caroline- **So we won… I'm glad

**Lisa**\- Exquisite, my team still remains intact with no eliminations

**Mark- **From last place to first! Woo!

**Vanessa**\- Ah! I cannot believe we lost thanks to stupid oversized octopus! (Sigh) But I can't let the others know my anger, I have to put on a cute face and say clichés like, ooo we tried our best, aw don't worry guys we'll get it next time eugh! But, if it keeps me safe then it's totally worth it hehe

* * *

**(Ferocious Bears)**

The team walked into their cabin which now had nine clean beds with red comforters and they also had their team logo on it, Tony and Steve both leaped onto a bed

"This is totally awesome!" Steve shouted, "tonight we sleep like kings"

"I know right?! These beds are super duper" said Tony with a smile

"I have to say, you all did great well…except Crystal, she almost lost it for us" sad Penelope

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she totally planned getting shot in the neck with a dart and getting knocked out" Mark said sarcastically as he laid the still unconscious Crystal on a bed

"But it all worked out because we thought quick and we got first place, so in the words of Tony this is super!" George said patting Tony's shoulder

"See? If we stop fighting and work together we can win more challenges" said Molly

"Unless the universe has different plans" added Caroline sitting on a bed working on a doll

"Well whatever, let's just never lose again" said Steve

"Boy you said it" said Mark

"Go Ferocious Bears!" everyone shouted except for Caroline and Crystal

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Penelope**\- I knew we could pull it off, Steve's got strength, Molly's got agility, And George's got brains, now I must wait to see what the others bring to the table or else I'm afraid they will have to join Scamps in Playa Des Losers

**Mark**\- I'm worried that Crystal hasn't woke up, how long does that stuff she got shot with last? I hope she'll be fine by tomorrow's challenge

* * *

**(Killer Whales)**

The team arrived to their camp but they all looked down in the dumps until Billy decided to break the silence

"All right y'all, now I know we lost but it ain't the end of the world we can always wi-" began Billy before Jennifer interrupted him

"Oh just shut up Billy! If you didn't stink so much then you wouldn't have knocked out the dolphins that were helping us and we could've actually won" she shouted at him dryly

"I didn't mean to hurt the poor fishes, I was only trying to help" retorted Billy

"Ok now let's just all calm down" said Peggy, "we can't win them all"

"No but we could've won this one" said Marissa

"No you couldn't, you all stink" added Marissa Jr.

"You let my bestie down" Marissa said while covering her puppet's mouth

"Ok don't worry you guys, let's just get through this elimination and hope we can win next time" said Vanessa in a comforting tone

"Vanessa's right, we all just have to chill" Shang said standing next to the red head girl

"Well I'm certain that I'll be voting for this loudmouth girl" said Betsy jabbing a finger to Jennifer

"What?! I didn't say nothing but the truth" defended Jennifer

"While that may be, Billy and I both come from farm folks and you calling him smelly is rude and I take offense" said Betsy

"Fine, we'll solve this at elimination" said Jennifer glaring at Billy

They all walked into the cabin but Vanessa grabbed Shang and Marissa

"All right friends who do you think should go home? The rude chef or the smelly boy?" she asked them

"Totally the stink bomb billy!" shouted Marissa Jr.

"Ignore her" said Marissa, "But I do agree with voting out Billy"

"I do not agree with voting people out but I'm afraid it is how we play the game, so I agree with voting out Billy too" agreed Shang

"Perfect, Billy's gone tonight" said Vanessa with a smile

With that they walked into their cabin

* * *

**(Hunting Wolfs)**

They arrived at their camp

"Well that was a close call" said Ricky

"I know we came so close to losing" added Andrew

"Thank god the giant squid gave us that push we needed, like a much needed bullet bill in Mario Kart" said Sebastian

"Well, let us all be thankful that we escaped elimination twice and that thanks to that all teams are the even with eight members" added Bianca

"I think we should head to bed, we need our energy for tomorrow" said Josh with a small yawn

"He's right, lets hit the hay" said Sebastian

As they headed to bed Sebastian went towards Taki and Lisa who were talking together

"Hey girls, we caught a lucky break huh?" he asked them

"Uh sure" mumbled Taki not looking at him

"Uh are you alright Taki?" Sebastian asked her

"Umm listen agent S" started Lisa, "Taki and I have been talking and we think we're going to have to release you of your spot in this alliance"

"What? Why?" he asked confused

"Because today when both Taki and Rosie were in trouble you chose to save the person not in your alliance" explained Lisa

"Are you serious? I just acted on instinct and reached for Rosie, just because I have an alliance with you two doesn't mean I was going to let her drown" Sebastian said a bit irritated

"While that may be, we thought we could trust you Sebastian and you let Taki down" said Lisa

"Fine, but Taki? I thought we were friends" he retorted while glaring at Taki

Sebastian then walked away and as he walked into the woods his expression changed from mad to sad

"I can't believe they could just kick me out" he mumbled to himself

"I know it sucks huh?" Sebastian heard someone say from behind him

Sebastian turned around fast and saw Andrew and Ricky standing there

"What do you guys want?" asked Sebastian skeptically

"We just happened to notice how your old alliance kicked you to the curb, so I wanted to ask you and Ricky if you guys would like to make an alliance of our own?" Andrew asked while looking back and forth between Ricky and Sebastian

"I don't know…don't alliances always end up not working out?" asked Ricky

"Only if the people in it don't stick to their plans or if they get blindsided" said Andrew

"Well I think I could use a new alliance so count me in" added Sebastian

"Great, so what do you say Ricky? Will you join us?" Andrew asked his friend

"Well…ok if my friends are in then so am I" accepted Ricky

"Perfect" said Andrew

The three of them walked back to their cabin but no one them noticed Josh had heard everything from behind a tree

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Andrew-**Wow, I didn't think Sebastian would agree to make an alliance with me so easily, but it's a good thing he did cause then Ricky would've probably said no as well

**Ricky**\- I trust Andrew I really do, but alliances tend to make good friends fight and they end up not ever talking to each other again

**Josh**\- Wow, Sebastian bounced back faster than a ball

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

The Killer Whales met Chris at the bonfire and they sat in a stump, Vanessa looked to her side to see Marissa sitting there and she gave her a wink to which Marissa responded with a wink as well

"All right Killer Whales, today you all lost the challenge so now you're going to vote someone off" he announced as he set a tray of marshmallows on the oil drum

"Do you all feel lucky?" asked Caroline from behind him making him jump

"Hey! What are you doing here you're not in this team?!" he asked with a scare

"I just want to see the eliminations" she asked clutching nine dolls

"Uh…is it me or do those dolls looks like us?" Luis asked

"Yes…good eye Luis, these are dolls of you" answered Caroline staring blankly at the team

"Well anyway, this is your first elimination so here's how it works, you go in the confessional and say who you want to vote out, you get the most votes you're out of the game...FOREVER! " Chris explained

"I'll start" Jennifer said with determination as she got up and glared at Billy as she walked away

* * *

**(Later)**

"I now have all the votes, so let's finish this" Chris announced

He then grabbed the tray of marshmallows and picked one up

"If I call your name you get a marshmallow which means you're safe, but if you do not that means you got the most votes which also means you're out of the game so you will get in the Boat of Losers and will head to Playa Des Losers and you will never comeback…EVER!" he yelled

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst

"The first marshmallow of the night," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

"Shang!"

Shang smiled as he caught his marshmallow

"Second marshmallow," he continued,

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Luis!'

"Peggy!"

"Betsy!"

"Al!"

"Vanessa!"

"And…,"

…

…

…

…

…

"Marissa!"

Marissa sighed in relief as she caught her marshmallow

This just left Jennifer and Billy

"Billy and Jennifer…one of you two won't head back to camp tonight" the host said holding the last marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jennifer!"

"Yes!" Jennifer cheered as she caught her marshmallow then she turned to Billy, "You heard him, you're out! So get your stinky butt out of here!"

Billy just sighed as he got up and face his team

"Well I'd just like to thank everyone for an awesome time here" Billy said as he waved goodbye

"Yeah yeah, we ain't got time for sappy endings" Said Chris as he pushed him along

Billy then walked the Dock of Shame and got in the Boat of Losers which then drove off into the night

"Killer Whales, you may all head back to your camp, you're all safe…tonight, so try not to lose anymore" Chris wrapped up

"Don't worry Chef we won't" Jennifer said as she waved goodbye

The team then walked back to their camp

Caroline then walked to where the boat had just left and she help up the Billy doll

"So long Billy" she said as she grabbed the head of the doll and ripped it off

Caroline then walked back to her campsite

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Jennifer-** Ha! Take that Billy don't cross me buddy you will lose

**Vanessa**\- Well looks like Marissa and Shang kept their word not that I gave them any reason to not too, because they just think I'm a wacky fun girl with no brain for strategy hahaha suckers

**Betsy**\- Shoot, I sure wish that loud mouth girl would've left but that ain't no problem, we can just get her out next time

* * *

**(Boat of Losers)**

The boat of losers was speeding through the water driven by an intern while a sad Billy rode in the back

"Dang, I thought I'd at least make it further than this...guess I should've brought a bar of soap from home" he said to himself

"We're here" announced the intern as he parked the boat in a different island that had a nice resort on it

"Thank you very much sir" Billy said as he got off the boat, "May I ask where my belongings are?"

"Your belongings will be brought back here later" the intern informed him

"Thank you" Billy said as the boat drove off, "alright let's see what we got here"

Billy walked up to the resort and walked in

"Uh hello?" he asked

As Billy walked in he saw some couches had been thrown to the side along with some cushions, some plates were smashed, and there was a hole in one of the living room walls

"Whoa what happened here?" he asked picking up a ripped pillow

"Oh another one bites the dust huh?" Scamps asked as he saw Billy from upstairs

"Hi there buddy, uh...did you do this?" Billy asked him

"No...it was the other person voted out first, of course it was me!" Scamps yelled

"Oh right, sorry" Billy apologized

"Whatever, so why'd they kick you off?" Scamps asked him

"Because I stink...literally" Billy explained

"Well this place has a pretty nice shower, so I suggest you use it if we're both going to be staying here idiot" Scamps ordered

"First we have to clean up your mess" Billy pointed out

"I'm not cleaning anything, if you want to then be my guest, the rooms are up here for when you want to be normal and sleep" Scamps informed him before walking into a room and slamming the door

"Well, I better get started" sighed Billy

* * *

**(Votes)**

**Jennifer-** So long Billy, go stink up another place

**Betsy-** Alright loud mouth girl, this ought to teach you not to be rude

**Luis-** Oh I don't know…uh...I vote Marissa

**Shang-** I made a promise to Vanessa, and I never break a promise, so long Billy

**Vanessa- **The only reason you're leaving Billy is because Jennifer will shoot herself in the foot with her attitude

**Marissa-** Sorry Billy, but my bestie wants you out (Marissa Jr. slaps her) Ow! Anyway see ya

**Peggy-** You made my friend Betsy mad, now you gotta go

**Al-** Sorry Jennifer but you don't seem like a team player (he salutes)

**Billy-** Man I sure hope I gets a miracle and I gets to stay, oh and I vote Jennifer

* * *

**(Conclusion)**

Chris was standing on the dock then he turned to face the camera

"And so we say goodbye to another camper, what will happen next time? Will Betsy have it out for Jennifer? Or will they be able to work out their problems? Will Crystal be tranquilized again? And will Sebastian forgive Taki and Lisa for kicking him out of the alliance? Find out on the next Total...Drama...Redo!"

**Teams:**

**Hunting Wolfs:**

Andrew

Ricky

Rosie

Sebastian

Taki

Lisa

Josh

Bianca

**Ferocious Bears:**

Penelope

Caroline

Tony

Crystal

George

Steve

Mark

Molly

**Killer Whales:**

Vanessa

Shang

Marissa

Jennifer

Betsy

Al

Luis

Peggy

**Eliminated:** Scamps, Billy

_Author's Note- And there goes Billy, he was the type of character who tried to fix his flaws, hence when he jumped in the sea to clean himself off, but it wasn't enough to save him, but I hope you guys enjoyed him while he lasted and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys in the next one _


End file.
